For The Best Or For The Worst
by flamingo174
Summary: "Don't follow me…," She whispered softly, InuYasha having been able to just barely hear what she said, moved to make after her, but he couldn't, he was unable to... Sorry on Hiatus, kind of have writer's block.
1. Changes

_**A/N: So, after actually looking back over my story I have decided to revise it and rewrite it. I hadn't realized back a year or so when I had written my story that it was really this bad, the grammar is terrible and I just really don't like how all over the place I am in the story, and I want to **__**thank**__** all of you reviewers who have reviewed and did give me the criticism I needed to tell me I needed to fix my grammar also to those that didn't and were too nice to say to haha. **_

_**But Yes, as I was saying I plan to just rewrite the whole story I am still sticking to the same plot but I am changing a few things and adding a few or kind of a lot that I didn't have before that I believe to draw more suspense and drama and just add more to the story, so I hope all of you will stick with me and want to read this revised story of mine for, For The Best Or For The Worst, and lastly I am about on chapter 7 I plan on working through to try and write all the chapters out before I post them, because as I write I tend to change some things, and I can't do that after I've posted the chapter. **_

_**But lend me your thoughts, please. And here's a new summary that I have come up for it, Also, chapter 1! Hopefully it will be the same as when I really do post it, I don't think I will be adding or deleting anything else from it. Maybe.**_

**Summary: Kagome gets mad at InuYasha and runs off, but what is to happen to Kagome? where will she go? Who can she turn to? The fight with Naraku is drawing closer; none of his children remain, except one. And could a new threat be rising? One that could really harm Kagome?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 1- Changes**

It was a bright sunny midday in Feudal Japan; the sun was glowing all over the town formally known as Edo. All the village men were out in the fields working on growing food and the women where all doing the chores around the quite little town, the children where outside playing together whatever games they could make up, everything was quiet and peaceful until,

"SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!"

"Hey, you stupid wench that fucking hurt!"

"Good, serves you right for trying to stop me," Said the miko as she hoisted her bag onto her back.

"Keh, you can't go!" Screamed the half-demon.

In a very child-ish way she had spun on her heel to face the half-demon, and stomped her foot all the while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why not?"

"Because, how do I know that you won't just sneak away to go on that triep with your parents?"

"First off, it's called a trip InuYasha, and second I told you that I will be back tomorrow I just need to grab some more supplies and we can go wherever you want to, I'm not in school anymore it's summer vacation!"

"Feh," He looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact with her as she was staring him down.

"Fine, be a child I'm leaving." She announced and turned around once again to head to the well.

"Wait stupid!"

"Sit!"

.

.

"I wish they would stop fighting," said Shippou as he plopped down on the grass next to Sango, having his legs and arms crossed to look at the two fighting over on the mountain top, while Sango was currently petting Kirara, and Miroku was leaning against the tree.

"It's alright I am sure they will stop soon enough it can't last long..," said Sango as she patted him on the back.

"Yah you know that they do these fights to show how much they like each other," said Miroku.

"I guess so... But why can't they just hug or kiss or something other than fighting, I don't like it...I feel like the more they fight the more they might not like each other after all," He said as he slumped his head lower into his hands.

"Hey cheer up it will get better you'll see," the monk consoled as he too rubbed the kitsune's back.

"I hope so."

"It will...now shall I go stop them or would you like to do the pleasures my lady Sango," said the monk as he stood to straighten his robes and grabbed his staff with one hand while the other was held out for Sango to grab to help her up, which she happily obliged.

She started off toward the fighting two, with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku and Shippou right behind her.

.

.

"InuYasha you are impossible!"

"Me? Impossible?"

"Yah you are."

"I don't think so; this is your entire fault."

"And how would that be."

"**YOU **were the one who broke the jewel and now **YOU** are the one who is taking years just to repair the fucking thing!"

"It's not my fault, how was I supposed to know that when I shot the arrow it would hit the jewel and break, I thought you said it was a sacred thing and I didn't think something sacred as that would break!"

"Everything breaks Kagome, especially things that are as old as the Shikon No tama, are you that stupid!"

"I am not stupid!"

"You can be real ignorant about things-"

"InuYasha-"

"I mean if it were Kikyou who was in your place she probably would have been able to shot the bird and get the whole jewel, knowing if she shot the jewel it would break-"

"SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

**THWAP**

InuYasha went plummeting into the ground.

"Hey guys mind if I could interrupt for a moment?" Said Sango as she intervened into their fight

"What's there to interrupt? Nothing is going on?" Said Kagome as she moved to stand in front of Sango her back to InuYasha.

"There you go again fucking igno-"

"Sit boy!"

"Go on Sango," Encouraged Kagome as she pretended nothing had happened prior.

"Umm I...," She started as the miko looked at her with an encouraging face and the Hanyou a bored one, she suddenly lost her train of thought.

"What Lady Sango is trying to say is that she thinks, and she speaks for the rest of us is that you should stop this nonsense, bickering and come up with a reasonable plan for lady Kagome to go to her own time."

"Oh stop with the politeness you Letcher."

"Hey I reframe from being called that I have chosen the one I love and I haven't done anything perverted to another woman, only to my Sango," He said as he started to inch his way to her behind and then he rubbed it.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, and she smacked him across the face really hard in which landed him on the ground and partially passed out.

"Oh, Miroku!" Said Sango as she knelt down by his side.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard," She tried tapping his face to see if he would awaken, it was for not though.

"Oh alright well I am going to go and take Miroku back to the village, Shippou you best come to... Kirara," the cat demon had instantly transformed into her larger size.

"Okay," He said and got on the back of Kirara as Sango maneuvered Miroku on the demon's back.

"You two better not fight while I'm gone, I want to see you soon Kagome," Said Sango over her shoulder as Kirara started running back to Kaede's.

InuYasha snorted and watched as they farther and farther away.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm leaving," Said Kagome as she started to the well making it to the edge, and was about to swing one leg over when someone grabbed her backpack and picked her up to land on the ground.

"InuYasha!"

"You aren't leaving, we don't need supplies you still have half of your backpack full and we need to get going to sooner we collect all the shards, the sooner you get to be back in your own time….,"

He couldn't say the next part of his sentence, there was suddenly a lump in his throat but he had to say it, no matter what, even if it did kill him inside.

"….For good," He looked up at the sky; the sun was about to go down.

"Why?"

He shoot his eyes toward her small frame sitting in the grass, she had her head down, hair covering her face.

"Why what?"

"Why do you even need me around, I'm sure you are more than capable of finding the shards without me," her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Must we go over this again, you're the only one who can sense them, idiot!"

"That's not true! I'm sure Miroku is somewhat capable of sensing them, and I'm sure if Kikyou were around still she will be more than happy to help you, heck she would probably be ten times better than I, you even said so yourself."

"I...," He looked to the ground in deep thought.

'_Why must you make this difficult for me each time this conversation comes up I care about you both, but she is gone, I have finally let her go to be in the past and I am moving forward to the future, which I want you in it, but I can't tell you that now Kagome, don't you see I have to push you away like this because if I show any feeling towards you then Naraku will be wanting your death even quicker than he does now.'_

He thought to himself as he debated what to say to her next.

"If Kikyou were alive still I would! But she isn't so I can't ask her, I need you."

"For now!" She spat at him.

"That is until she finally does show up, I don't know how she would be able to but knowing my luck she probably will, and then you'll go crawling to her and I'm just cast aside, why have I even bothered to stick around for as long as I have!" She shouted at him and stood up to stand in front of him refusing to break eye contact with him.

"I-I-I, because you have an obligation to help me, why can't you just do as you're told you incompetent fool, I _need_ you here!"

"You jerk! SIT!" She yelled, she was more than mad she was furious, "And which is it InuYasha hmm? _need _or _want_, they are two separate things."

"You know what I mean you god damn wench!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"God damn it, you wench I swear one day I'm going to get rid of these rosary beads, and you're going to wish you had never even uttered that word!"

"Well, I have nothing to fear since they are forever going to be around your neck!"

"I-I-I wish-,"

"Wish what InuYasha?" She glared at him.

"I wish Kikyou hadn't died, so I would have never had the unfortunate luck of meeting you!"

"So, it's all been a lie, you don't care about me or anything all you really care about is getting the full Shikon No Tama and becoming the _monster_, you desire!" She spat out.

"You bitch, that's not what-!"

"SIT!"

She screamed louder and harsher than ever before. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore! You can find the rest on your own, hope it's everything you've dreamed of," She threw the half completed Shikon No Tama by the side of his head.

"Ka-Kag-ome?" He whispered out loud trying to stand up on wobbly legs.

"I hate you InuYasha, I never want to see your face again!"

She looked toward the well, as a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Don't you dare think about going down that well, Kagome I will just come and drag you back!"

With a thought in mind, she spoke over her shoulder as it started to rain.

"Don't follow me…," She whispered softly, InuYasha being able to just barely hear what she said, and before he could understand her meaning she took of with as much strength and perseverance ran off into the woods, crying so hard her vision started to blur, but she kept going.

Not once did she look back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going get back here!" He yelled trying to run after her, but he wasn't going as fast and suddenly he couldn't smell her scent as strong as he normally could, and that's when he caught sight of his hair. It was black. He looked up into the sky, using his arm to help block out some of the rain that was falling. It was a New Moon.

"Shit," he muttered.

_I'm screwed what with being human, and the rain washing away her scent, what if something terrible happens to her…I would never be able to live with myself if something does._

Quickly he made to grab the Shikon No Tama that was on the ground clutching it in is palm and ran as fast as he could back to Kaede's to get Sango and Miroku, maybe they would be able to help.

_If they don't kill me first, knowing them they will think it's my entire fault Kagome left…then again maybe it is…_


	2. Tragic Day

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Chapter 2- A Tragic day**

It was dead silent; it was like someone had died. Nothing could be heard as Kaede was stirring the pot which contained lunch, Sango was at one end of the hut curled up with an enlarged Kirara, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, Shippou was curled up on Kirara, not saying a word looking off into space while Miroku was across from them sitting crossed-legged,

His staff placed on the hut ground next to him he too was staring off into space; his head down looking at his hands in his lap. Meanwhile InuYasha was seated next to the door, crossed legged with his sword in his lap head bowed down to look in his lap.

InuYasha and the rest of the gang has searched all night for the miko but had not found even a hint to where she was or even if she was alive, all they had was the half completed Shikon No Tama.

Everyone was upset, but it had affected the Hanyou the most he tried having a strong front but at this moment he couldn't help but let a small tear run down his cheek as her words kept replaying in his head.

"_So, it's all been a lie, you don't care about me or anything all you really care about is getting the full Shikon No Tama and becoming the monster, you desire!" _

"_I don't want to be a part of this anymore! You can find the rest on your own, hope it's everything you've dreamed of,"_

"_I hate you InuYasha, I never want to see your face again!" _

He would be lying if he had said that last one hadn't hurt him in the slightest, he wish she would have taken it back. Wished she wouldn't have ran off, leaving him to worry so much about her. He felt useless; she _is_ the only one he cares about. Sure he cares about Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou but those are his friend's, but Kagome is just more to him than he can even words care to describe. Maybe he did take it too far with his words in their earlier fight, but he can't let her in, if he does what if she rejects him or he loses her it was hard enough the first time, the second it would be unbearable.

_It's better if I just keep her at a distance, maybe once Naraku is gone and I know this world is safe enough for her maybe then. That is if she hasn't already gotten herself killed, Dammit why didn't I try harder to find her._

At this sudden moment of anger the hanyou threw the half Shikon No Tama across the room, making Miroku, Kaede and Shippou jump, Sango however was too deep in sleep to stir.

"InuYasha…,"

"I'm leaving," He announced and made for the door when Miroku stopped him.

"Where are you going InuYasha?"

"I can't just stand around waiting; she could be dead for all we know!"

"Don't say that!" yelled Shippou jumping to sit upon Miroku's shoulder, refusing to believe that something so terrible could happen to his surrogate mother.

"Be rational InuYasha, we don't have a clue to where she is."

"No-But she's human she couldn't get that far;" He said and crossed his arms over his chest, determination crossing his features.

He was going to get her back. Alive.

"Yes but she is quite talented, besides we've searched all night, and most of today, neither you when you turned back nor Shippou could smell her scent."

"I-I-I just have to find her!"

"InuYasha...we all are sad about lady Kagome's leave but please I advise you not to take all your anger and frustration out on me."

"I AM NOT!"

"Please don't yell you'll wake up Sango."

He snorted, "I'm leaving take care of Shippou and Sango."

"I would even if you didn't ask," Said Miroku as he gave InuYasha a nod knowing he wouldn't be able to change the hanyou's mind.

InuYasha gave him a nod in return and opened the flap of the door, walking out into the sunshine.

"Wait!" Said the little kitsune, coming out of the hut and jumping onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Shippou?" InuYasha questioned looking down at him.

"I am going with you InuYasha," Said the Kitsune with determination.

"No," The Hanyou replied sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll only slow me down...and it's my fault she left so I have to do this on my own."

"Bu-bu-but it's not your fault...well maybe a little but you're not the only one who cares about Kagome and I want to find her too!"

"No Shippou," InuYasha bowed his head low to look at the ground his bangs covering his eyes.

"Bu-bu-But..," He stuttered on the verge of crying.

"You heard him Shippou," Said Miroku coming out of the hut. "He said no, now come inside we'll just have to wait here." Miroku grabbed Shippou off InuYasha's shoulder and winking at him so as not to allow InuYasha to see; only Shippou could.

"Fine," He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Good...I'll be back soon and I will have Kagome with me," Without waiting for a response he took off to the forest to first look in the most obvious place in the world.

As he left Miroku waved a few times and so did Shippou who was perched on his shoulder, then he turned around to go back into the hut to see Sango sitting up looking at him.

"You ready?"

"Yah Let's go."

"Wait, what's-?" Questioned Shippou as he let his sentence hang between the two silent adults; obviously both of them had some kind of plan brewing that he did not know about.

"You think we would just wait around while InuYasha gets to go and find our lady Kagome," Explained Miroku as he went to help Sango up into a standing position.

"Well-I-I-let's go!" He shouted, then the trio and Kirara took to walking so as to put as much distance between InuYasha and themselves.


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3 – Nightmares**

She was running.

She had been running all last night not being able to stop, she was high off of the adrenaline rush and wanted to get away from _him_.

She had no clue where she was headed but anywhere was better. Well into the night though she had gotten tired and made what little supplies in her backpack, a camp to rest but she had only gotten about two or three hours of sleep before she had been ambushed, and had resulted in her running away leaving all of her belongings behind.

Then toward the start of the day she was walking, everything was fine and had even come across a village in which for her telling them she was an all mighty priestess she had gotten food and a kimono to change into.

Then it was time for her to go since she could sense a demon approaching and she had no weapons to defeat it. So she said farewell and that's where she is now, running once again.

Partly to help get her away from InuYasha and partly because if she stops, she'll hear his voice in her head over and over again reminding her that she isn't Kikyou and that Kikyou could do a better job than her, and Kikyou is all around a better person than she is.

"_I need you to find the shards with me and then you can leave and never return!"_

What he said came seeping into her head, and soon everything else that was said followed suit.

"_If Kikyou were around I would!"_

Her vision started to blur, and she ended up tripping on a root landing face first in the dirt.

She didn't care who or what was around her, she just let loose crying out laying on the cold ground in fetal position.

"InuYasha!" She screamed out knowing he wouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry! I don't hate you, I-I-I don't know what came over me, I just can't bear the thought of you deciding to become this-this-this monster, it's not who you are, you're better than that, you are fine just the way you are I-I-I -," the words were choked into a sob.

She couldn't say it. Not now. Maybe not ever.

.

* * *

.

InuYasha had made it to the spot he knew she might be, granted he saw her take off into the forest but he just hoped she was here, had gone down into…

The well

He sniffed the air, but all he could smell was the forest and the after smell of when it had rained, and a slight smell of Kagome but it was very faint. He looked down into the well and saw all the bones and dirt that was normally in their but if Kagome had went to the other side he wouldn't see any bones, they usually appear on whatever side she is on.

'_Where have you gone Kagome?'_

He took one last look at the abandoned well, then took off into the direction of where he saw she had gone the night prior.

'_Please, wherever you are Kagome, be safe…' _He thought as everything he passed was just a blur, soon after quite some time he came across this village his ear twitched in hearing something someone had said

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"There was this woman who passed by who was very peculiar what with her bow and arrow."

In that instance InuYasha came to a stop, _'Kagome,'_ he thought and veered his way over to the two gossiping men.

"Ah," they both screamed upon seeing the Hanyou.

"Where did the woman go to?"

"Why should we tell you, you filthy demon," the one man yelled and started shooing InuYasha away with his hand.

"I'm not going to ask again old man!"

"Be gone, you filth!"

In a second InuYasha had grabbed the man by his collar and hoisted him into the air using only his right arm.

"Where. Did. She. Go," he ground out between his teeth.

"T-t-th-that a-a-aw-away," The man stuttered and pointed to the forest in the west. Where a cloud of smoke had started to arise out of it.

InuYasha dropped the man to where he landed on his butt, then took off into the forest.

'_Hang on Kagome, just please don't be in any trouble…'_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

"Thank you kind sir," Said Miroku as he went to join the others at the hill top.

"Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not, c'mon to the next village."

"Miroku, where do you think Kagome will be alright?"

"I don't know Shippou, I'm sure she will be, she's strong."

"But, I don't think she's ever been alone in our era before and there are some really scary monsters here."

"Shippou why don't you and Kirara go on ahead and try to look for another village while I talk to Miroku okay?," Soothed Sango, as Shippou looked between the two then hopped off, Kirara following, a good distance in front of them.

"Miroku, Shippou's right," Whispered Sango.

"I know, but at least she doesn't have the Shikon No Tama with her. She'll have some chance even if it is small." He replied staring at the Kitsune's back

"I just wish she would have gone back home or come back to village, what was she thinking deciding to go out in our era alone."

"I don't know," He looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw how distraught she was he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a side hug.

"Hey! You guys I see something hurry up!"

They moved out of each other's embrace to run up to Shippou.

"Over there on the other side of the hill do you see that smoke," He announced pointing to the location.

"What could it be?"

"Well, let's go check it out shall we," Said Miroku as Kirara transformed into her larger form and they all hopped on to see what was the cause of the mysterious smoke.

.

* * *

.

Nothing,

But ash and burnt wood.

That was all InuYasha saw upon his arrival to the small burnt down village he had been too late, no one was here. That he could tell from, unless they got burned alive but the smoke was too strong to tell. He searched around looking for clues, anything that had a connection to Naraku or heck even that maybe Kagome had been here.

_Had._

'_No, she's not dead I would have-I would have-,' _He thought to himself as he shut his eyes tight and let some of the dirt he picked up from the ground run through his fingers back to where they belonged.

'_She couldn't have been here, she's not stupid she knows she has an obligation to me to-,'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught a familiar scent. Or scents.

He whipped his head around.

"InuYasha! What a pleasure meeting you here." Announced Miroku as he approached the Hanyou to set a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we heard about smoke coming from the west so we decided to have a look see."

"Well, nothings here go back to Kaede's," He shrugged off Miroku's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait InuYasha! You can't expect to find Kagome on your own, you need us!"

"No, I don't I've known Kagome longer than any of you have so I think I can handle her just fine."

"But- what do you plan on doing once you find her? Do you think she will want to come back willingly?"

"Damn straight she will," He turned on his heel to glare at Shippou from across the short distance of land.

"Most likely not, knowing you, you probably said something about Kikyou or said something otherwise rude to her that really set her off since in past she has _never_ run away like this, you need us there to help talk you guys through or at least have me to calm her down. You're not the only one who needs her. So, quite being so selfish and let us help you!" By this point Shippou had walked straight up to InuYasha and was standing in front of him, arms crossed across his chest and a defiant look in his eyes.

InuYasha stared at the kitsune which seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, then spun on his heel and started walking.

"InuY-,"

"Are you coming or not, I don't have all day to wait for you all to catch up." He said over his shoulder.

The Kitsune and the other three quickly took off to catch up to him, but stood a good distance behind him not wanting to anger him any further, in having him change his mind.

.

* * *

.

Kagome had woken up disoriented and had the feeling of foreboding.

She sat up to notice she had fallen asleep on the forest floor, looking around she noticed it had become dark out and she could hardly see her feet that were stretched out in front of her. She didn't like this, something was off so she stood up and fixed herself up feeling a bit self-conscious, like she was being watched.

Kagome started to walk out of the little clearing she was in and kept checking over her shoulder.

_Crack_

The sound came from her left and she whipped her head to that side, squinting trying to see if anything was there but was useless. Slowly she started to walk backwards not wandering her eyes from that spot. She tried to stay calm. Mentally telling herself to breathe.

'_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in breathe-,'_

_Snap_

There it had moved to her right now, turning she squinted and saw a distant shadow, or maybe it was a trick of the eye, she hadn't slept for what seemed like days maybe it was from her insomnia.

_Crunch_

It had moved, whatever it was, was near her so close she wanted to run, to back away, to swing her arms but she didn't. She stayed rooted to the spot. Her eyes shut tight

"Hello, Kagome, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Was whispered into her ear and she could clearly see behind her closed eyes a figure that was cloaked in all black, circling around her.

"I can tell you miss him, you want him, but his heart belongs to another someone you could never be."

"No," She whispered shutting her eyes tighter.

"Yes, it's true. Don't try to deny it, it will only cause you more harm, but if you want to be rid of him, to punish the man who doesn't feel for you the way you do, I can help you, never will you have to see the man you wish to call your own."

"I-I-I-"

"Tell me Kagome, what do you want?"

"I-I-"

"Tell me."

"I want-,"

-_CRACK!_

She snapped open her eyes, beads of sweat dripping down her face, she had to try and control her breathing as she looked around. A sense of Déjà vu overcame her suddenly and she started to hyperventilate.

Same sense of foreboding,

Waking up in a forest at night,

Maybe it was all just a nightmare she really hadn't had that much sleep, she could feel it overcome her as she started to slump back to the ground her eyes heavy as lead as she tried to keep them open.

And then –

_Crack!_

Suddenly her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she was up slowly watching each section of the forest, looking for anything that would be out of the ordinary.

_Crack!_

She heard it again off to her left and as she was turning she ended up twisting her ankle on a root and didn't dare scream. No she waited until; she felt arms come to grab her before her face hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that I am sorry if you all are getting a lot of emails from me about alerts and all this crap, I just realized that when I posted about 4 chapters they didn't have the break in them from when I was changing scenes and just other things I found, also some words were left out so if you see that happening or anything else please be sure to write me a review so I can fix it thanxs, the computer just hates me today lol.


	4. Safe

**Chapter 4; Safe**

"Shh, it's alright, it's just me, Kouga," He hoisted her up into a standing position but couldn't stand long for her ankle had been twisted.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She looked at him in awe it finally clicked into her head; this was someone who could protect her, someone that would keep her safe. She started crying, having her hands grabbing onto his shoulder for support, as she started swaying and was about to fall again when Kouga supported her more on himself.

"Ah I-owww- I think I sprained my ankle.

"Here let me help you," He said as he turned around to let her ride on his back.

"Thanks," She said safely from her perch on his back and let her arms hangs loosely around her neck squinting to try and see anywhere beyond the tree two feet in front of them. But was useless so she just relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder as he began to walk a calming pace.

"So what happened...how come you are so far out...and no ones with you I can't smell mutt face anywhere?" He asked.

"I-I-I left them."

"What?"

"InuYasha was-well-he was being a jerk and I had enough of him so I decided to leave and find the rest of the jewel by myself."

"Oh really?" he asked amusement in his voice, as he lifted an eyebrow up knowing she wouldn't be able to see.

"Yes really."

"Oh and what about Naraku, and Kagura and all his other underlings and all those other demons I am surprised I didn't find A demon after you now since you do have almost the whole jewel now don't you?"

"Um-about that before I left I gave the jewel to InuYasha."

"Oh I see," He pushed her up, securing her more on his back.

"Yah."

"So where exactly where you planning on going in the first place? I mean you could have of gotten killed since I see you don't even have those arrows that you always carry around."

"I-I- hadn't thought that through yet, I just wanted to get as much distance as I could between him and I, I was so angry at him more so than in the past this-this time he really-really- oh I never want to see him again!" She shouted trying not to cry again, she had had enough, all she has ever done was cry over him, and now she wasn't going to do that again.

Not ever.

"Oh Kagome," Kouga chuckled, as he swung his head from side to side.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that-I am sure you will miss him you know."

"No, how could I ever miss that arrogant jerk."

He laughed. "Very funny, but we all know you have a soft spot for him Kagome."

"I do not, and what about you?"

"What about me?" He questioned.

"Well you haven't made one move on me since you found me." She declared now moving her head off his shoulder to stare at the back of his head.

"Well that's because I have finally decided to take Ayame as my mate."

"Finally," She said under her breathe, all the while resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well-because-I have obligations now to Ayame and I can't always be there for you she is now my main priority-but you come a close second," he added that last part in to make it not sound so mean, and laughed a bit, which she joined in too.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're happy and can manage to see me every now and then."

"Don't worry I will, someone's got to make sure mutt face doesn't harm you, well I don't have to worry now since you're with me."

"Yah," said softly, Kouga not picking up the tone in her voice.

"But,...anyways you did run pretty far, my den isn't too far from here so you can stay there, since you have nowhere else to stay."

"Den?"

"Yah, now that Ayame and me are mates we found a den, her tribe and the southern tribe have gained forces so that's more people we could use to defeat Naraku."

"Oh you sound so sure."

"Well why shouldn't I be? I know that we will defeat Naraku and so will you and InuYasha and the rest of your gang."

"Oh."

"Well what about you?"

"What do you mean 'about me'?"

"Well you sound unsure like we won't be able to."

"Oh I-I well-well-I actually, never mind I just have a lot on my mind and I haven't slept for-well I can't remember when or if I had ever fallen asleep.

"Well, when I was out patrolling the land I heard someone screaming, and I ran to see what was going on, it was you, as I was running though I stepped on some sticks that made a loud crack, but the last one I stepped on was really loud because you had woken up, but Kagome- what was going on with you, it was like-,"

"Oh Kouga is that you're den?" Kagome announced interrupting him, she knew where the conversation was going, and she really didn't want to talk about it, because in truth she really didn't know whether what she saw before had really happened or not.

"Yah," was all Kouga said as he held on to her tighter and took to a run, getting to the top of the den in a matter of seconds.

.

* * *

.

"I am so sorry about your friend; I wish I could help you."

"It is quite alright old villager we are just glad you are giving us a place to stay for the night."

"Oh it is my pleasure since you did get rid of that dark cloud above my hut I couldn't let you all leave into the night not knowing what demons could come and attack you while you were sleeping in the forest!"

"Ah this is true, well we are most grateful, thank you and have a good rest old villager," Said Miroku as he waved goodbye to the old man then Miroku closed the sliding doors, and turned around to see his friends were shaking their heads at him.

"What? What's the harm in lying a bit, so we can have a nice warm place to sleep, and some good food," He declared all the while dodging whatever foreign object Sango had made to throw at him.

"Well, it's been a week now, and we haven't heard a thing or seen sight of Kagome, we can rest here tonight and continue our journey tomorrow well rested and feed," Miroku said as he plopped down on the floor near one side of the hut.

"I agree," Yawned Shippou as he stretched out near Kirara on the futon and the two fell fast asleep.

Shortly Miroku and Sango followed too, but InuYasha on the other hand had gotten fed up and went to go outside.

He went to perch on a tree looking up at the starry sky.

'_Please be safe Kagome, don't give up just yet.'_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

Looking up into the same starry night sky Kagome sighed from her perch on the cliff.

A whole week had gone by, and yet all she managed was a couple hours of sleep, too afraid to let herself indulge in a deep sleep. Fear of seeing if it had been real, and would she be able to handle it, or would it take over her.

Or if it was real would she say something that would harm InuYasha…

Deciding not to dwell on the matter she thought back to her arrival upon the den.

**-Flashback-**

_Kagome arrived in the den, she saw many, many wolves and all the other tribes it was so packed you could barely move she didn't know what to do so, she just grasped Kouga's shoulder tighter. In response he whispered a 'it's ok,' and made his was way to the back of the den, then he went behind a curtain, she saw that it was a pretty nice sized room and it had a huge bed like futon in the middle then there was a flap kind of door on the left side of the den._

_"Hey Ayame you here?" _

_"Yes, I'm in the kitchen come on over."_

_"Alright, but we have a guest," Said Kouga as he walked under the flap and went inside to another room that was the kitchen it had meats of animals all around and a huge pot that was like Kaede's only bigger._

_"Oh….Oh it's Kagome it's so nice to see you." Said Ayame cheerily as she made her way over to her to give her a huge but stopped once she noticed that Kagome didn't make way to getting off Kouga's back._

_"Um, is something wrong?" Questioned Ayame._

_"Yah, I kind of twisted my ankle I was wondering if you had something to help heal it or reduce the swelling?"_

_"Well of course I do come, come with me."_

_She brought them over to one side of the room, then Ayame got out the supplies and Kagome worked on fixing her fractured ankle while Ayame was cooking her something to eat, as well as for everyone else._

_Soon enough the food was done and they had all gathered to the part of the den that Kagome first saw upon her arrival. She looked around and saw everyone digging into their food. Literally. No forks or spoons or knives, just their bare hands and they didn't have any manners, it was starting to make her sick so she just stared down at her food, that was kept on a small thin rock shaped like a plate since, there was no such thing as plates back in the feudal era._

_After everyone was done, and lying to Ayame and Kouga saying that she had been full from the food she ate before Kouga had gotten her, which Kouga didn't buy at all but kept silent, they introduced her to everyone._

_The entire time she said her hellos and nice to meet you, not bothering to memorize their names for there were too many. Besides she knew she didn't want to stay here long she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she loved Kouga and Ayame as friends and it had nothing to do with them at all but she really didn't want to be here, she wanted to find parts of the jewel without the help of-_

"_Here is where you can stay Kagome," Ayame said interrupting her deep thought._

"_Thank you so much," She nodded to Ayame and Kouga._

"_We will be just down that way, don't hesitate at all if you need anything ok?"_

"_Ok," Kagome replied and then the two both gave her a hug and walked away leaving her alone._

_The room was small but good enough for her she needed this, she needed to feel secure and she did. A fur mat was her bed and another fur as her blanket._

_She lay down on the fur mat and looked up to the ceiling of the cave. There was no light, and she could hear some of Kouga's friends out in the bigger part of the cave, and sighed in relief. _

_She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, but one thing that reassured her was that, she wasn't in a forest. Wasn't in a huge open space, for anyone to spy on her._

_She was safe._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

'_A whole week,'_ She thought to herself as she looked into the forest ahead of her, sitting in the same perch on the cliff, shivering from the cold night air.

Suddenly she felt a light weight be placed on her shoulders, '_warmth'_ and closing her eyes she turned her head slightly to the left and smelled the warm fabric, she sighed it wasn't the warmth she wanted. The warmth of the fire rat robe, but from the fur of a bear.

"You looked like you were cold so I thought this would help," Said Kouga as he came to sit next to her on her left.

"Oh- yes thank you…." She said opening her eyes and looking at him.

"What's wrong how come you are up still, it's the middle of the night?"

"I-I just needed some air."

"I see,...but next time if you do come out again try to get Ginta or Hakkaku to come with you, you know for protection...The mutt would never let me see it down if you were to get hurt and I would never be able to forgive myself either." He said as he looked up at the moon.

"Oh…Kouga."

"Hmmm?" He said as he looked down at her face.

"I wanted to thank you for everything…but…."

"But what?"

"Could you do me a favor..."

"Anything," He assured her.

"Even though I won't ever see InuYasha and the others again I-please stop calling InuYasha all those names even though InuYasha says he doesn't care about me I can't help but feel bad when you say those names and it hurts…you know what I mean?"

"Yah, I promise I won't call him anymore of those names," He said and put his hand over hers that was resting next to her side.

She looked at him for a minute to make sure he was being serious, and then slowly looked up at the moon.

"Can I ask you something Kagome?"

"I'd rather you not…," She whispered softly but he caught it and decided not to comment on it and continued.

"What has been bothering you? Your eyes they aren't the usual brown that they are, there so dark and lifeless, and you look much paler, you've barely eaten a thing since you been here, small bits is all you take, and from what I can tell it's like you've barely slept."

"Kouga…," She whispered.

"No, Kagome do you miss him that much? I can go and find him and drag his sorry ass over here and make him-"

"NO! Kouga please whatever you do just don't get him ok I'm fine I promise, your right I haven't been able to sleep lately," She said and looked down to her lap, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Ok, well I can just have Ayame make you something that can help you sleep she is really good with herbs and-"

"NO,NO,NO, I can-I-I-I can't sleep or-or else it-," She started sobbing and turned to bury her head In his chest.

"Kagome…what has gotten into you? What's going to get you?"

"No-Nothing, I think-"

"I think I really should get InuYasha he's probably the only one who can help you or better yet save you, just look at what you're doing to yourself!"

"Kouga, no I promise to take whatever Ayame can help me if you promise me not to get InuYasha or even hint that I am with you…please…," She sobbed and stared into his eyes begging him to give her this.

"Alright, let's go inside and you go to your room while I get you that brew…ok?"

"K," She wiped her eyes and stood up with the help of Kouga limping slightly because of her sprained ankle, had not fully healed yet, and she went to her room lying down on the soft fur, battling to keep her eyes open just until Kouga came.

Soon enough he gave her a cup of something that smelled terribly awful but plugged her nose and swallowed all of it anyways since Kouga was waiting for her to do so and soon enough her eyes closed into a deep slumber that she knew she would regret.

No longer feeling safe.


	5. Want

**Chapter 5; Want**

The sun was just rising in the east covering the village with its light waking up everyone even a lonely hanyou who was lying asleep in a tree; slowly he opened his eyes to see the hustle and bustle as the village started their day.

"I must have of fallen asleep," He said to himself as he stretched and walked back to the inn that his friends where, once there he walked straight in to see his friends were up and moving and packing up.

"Good morning InuYasha," Said Shippou as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Morning," He replied curtly, as he made his way over to one side of the hut and plopped down.

"I made some ramen for you InuYasha, for breakfast…here you go…I hope you like it, it's my first time that I made it," Said Sango as she passed him the bowel.

"Thanks," He said, she nodded her head and resumed to pack up her belongings since the other occupants had had their breakfast.

First he sniffed it, and when he did he immediately wished he didn't.

"It's alright InuYasha me and Miroku hated it too just try to swallow it, or something," Whispered Shippou as so Sango wouldn't hear.

"Right," And InuYasha casually stood up and walked over to the door and tossed it out then as a sign of his accomplishment he rubbed his hands up and down rubbing against each other in the process with a grin on his face.

"Alright, well we were thinking of heading east we might be able to see Kouga, asking him maybe he'll know where Kagome will be," Said Miroku as they all walked out of the hut.

"Doubt it she would never run to that sorry excuse for a wolf."

"You never know InuYasha he has always been nice to her maybe she is there with him right now," Sango shrugged her shoulders to her reply.

"No, I highly doubt it."

"Oh stop being an idiot, we all know if she were to runaway she would be with Kouga and you know it you just don't want to admit it," Said Shippou as he jumped on his shoulders.

"Keh," And he started to walk east with the others following right behind.

.

* * *

.

"InuYasha can we please stop, we've been walking for hours and their hasn't been any sign of Kagome nor a village," Whined Shippou from his perch on InuYasha's shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the faster we find Kagome, the faster we know she is safe and isn't with Naraku."

"But I am sure one little break wouldn't hurt."

"No," He replied more strong now as he flung Shippou off his shoulder, and he landed in Miroku's arms.

"You shouldn't pester him you know that Shippou," Said Sango as she was cradling Kirara in her hands.

"I know but I'm hungry and tired…I wish Kagome was here she would be able to get him to stop."

"Ah, yes but she is not and we will have to deal until we can find her," replied Miroku.

"Huh," He said as he slumped lower into Miroku's arms.

In the front InuYasha wasn't paying them any attention, since he had picked up a weird scent as he got closer he could make out what it was.

_'It's human blood, alright but where? I see no village-but it's getting stronger.'_

"Hey guys!" He shouted over his shoulder, as they stopped a few feet behind them. "We can stop, I need to go check something out," Said InuYasha as he started walking.

'_GRRRRR,'_ Kirara roared as she transformed into her bigger cat form and followed InuYasha.

"Kirara?," Sango questioned as she tried to go forward.

"No, it's alright, I'll take Kirara with me…okay… you guys just stay here," assured InuYasha as he jumped on Kirara and they took off into the sky.

"Hmm… I wonder what that was all about?," Questioned Sango as she took a seat on the ground idly playing with blades of grass.

"I can't say really, it could mean anything knowing InuYasha," Said Miroku as he looked through Kagome's bag for food.

"I think he went to see Kikyou," piped up Shippou as he picked up sticks around the area and threw them into a pile big enough to make a fire.

"No, it can't be Kirara wouldn't have gone with him if it was her," Said Sango as laid down on the grass to look up at the sky.

"True but maybe they sensed some kind of demon…Fox Fire!" Yelled Shippou as fire came out of his hand and landed on the sticks creating a small bonfire.

"Yes well there could be many things to ponder, but let's not dwell on the thought, I'm sure InuYasha has everything under control, if not Kirara is there with him, now we can enjoy our rest before he gets back and annoys us to keep going without one, who's hungry?" Said Miroku as he held up Kagome's empty bag.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore," Said Sango as she turned, to push her top half of her body up to look at them.

"Yah me too," Said Miroku as he put the bag on the ground to go near the fire Shippou had made.

"But I am," Whined Shippou, as he stood their in-between the two.

"I thought so…that's why I found some pocky left in her bag…ah here it is Shippou," He said as he tossed it to him.

"Thank you," He replied as he started to munch on the pocky.

Sango just laid back on the ground to look up at the sky, and Miroku held his hands out to the fire to get warm, Shippou sat their eating his pocky, all was well between the three, but something still nagged at the back of each of their minds.

'W_hat could InuYasha and Kirara be doing?'_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

"You can smell it too Kirara?" Said InuYasha as he was now running through the forest.

"Meow," she replied in a gesture that meant 'yes'

"It's getting stronger it smells like a lot of humans have gotten killed…almost…like…a…village…?"

"Meow," Another 'yes'

"Were almost there, I can feel it," The two had been running through the forest for at least a few minutes, the more they went the stronger they could smell the disgusting smell of blood...and not normal blood it was a special type of blood… human…blood.

They arrived at a deserted ashy field, remains of what use to be a village, all the grass and plain was burnt, like it was from a fire maybe…acid? But whatever it was, it had destroyed all the huts. And as InuYasha and Kirara searched through the village they saw hundreds of bodies all dead, arising from them came smoke here and there, where burned to a crisp it was an awful sight to see, suddenly a scream could be hear echoing the empty field.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"C'mon Kirara," Said InuYasha as he ran to the source of the scream and it was a few feet away from the village, a smaller meadow same scene as before, every time they stepped the grass crunched underneath their feet.

"AHHHHHHHHH!," yelled the person again and InuYasha looked up to see in the distance was a girl, she was holding something and companying her was - a enormous demon that had long scaly skin, with two clawed like hands that were as big as a tree, no legs, and had a long blue-ish, green tail.

The demon was headed for the girl, it had its teeth barred out and was flexing its claws moving swiftly but slowly like a snake sneaking up on it's pray. So InuYasha's instincts kicked in and hurriedly unsheathed Tetsiega all the while running toward the girl, just in time too, he had made it over to her when both claws were about to come crashing down on her, InuYasha had gone in front and had his sword up in the air with him holding it horizontally with his two hands to block the tentacle.

Kirara tried attacking the demon from the back, but it was quick and swished its large tail at Kirara resulting in her hitting her back on a tree, hard, and had transformed back into her smaller form.

InuYasha couldn't hold up much longer, the demon was stronger, and twice his size he needed a diversion or something, anything to help.

But, it didn't come, slowly Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground.

.

* * *

.

'_Kagome-Kagome-Kagome!'_ Over and over her name was called but she didn't listen, just stayed put in her own little world.

She was happy, laying on her back in the middle of a meadow the flowers had bloomed around her and there was a small opening of the trees to where she could look up and gaze at the clouds as they slowly passed by. The sun soaking her up in its warmth as she closed her eyes and sighed a content sigh.

'_All was well'_

She couldn't remember how she got to this wonderful meadow but did it really matter? Did it really matter that she couldn't remember why she had been so freaked out before she came here?

'_No'_

She snapped open her eyes, that voice she had heard it before.

'_Kagome'_

She sat up and looked around, slowly her bright meadow was turning dark, the flowers losing their colors and dropping to the ground, the trees leaves falling to the ground, the wind was picking up speed, the sky was turning dark, and she could no longer see those wonderful fluffy marshmallow clouds.

"What do you want!" She screamed out frantically looking around.

"Tell me, Kagome."

"Tell you what?" She jumped to her feet and covered her eyes from the wind picking up immensely and leaves and dirt were flying into her face.

"Tell me, what to do."

She swiveled on her feet to her left and scrunched her eyes to try and see who was talking.

A black cloaked figure.

"I-I- if you mean to harm InuYasha then I-,"

"You do Kagome, you want to punish him for saying those horrible things to you, I know you do, deep down in your heart where you think no one can see or tell, but I can and I'm here to help you."

"N-n-no!"

"_You were just some silly idiotic girl that meddled into an era that she doesn't belong in-,"_

_"__**YOU **__were the one who broke the jewel and now __**YOU**__ are the one who is taking years just to repair the fucking thing!"_

"_I mean if it were Kikyou who was in your place she probably would have been able to shot the bird and get the whole jewel, knowing if she shot the jewel it would break-"_

"_I wish Kikyou hadn't died in the first place so I wouldn't have to meet some second-hand dumb as a rock Kikyou look-a-like-,"_

"_Unfortunately you are here and now for your stupidity and recklessness you have an obligation to help me, why can't you just do as you're told! You incompetent fool!-"_

"_God damn it, you wench I swear one day I'm going to get rid of these rosary beads, and you're going to wish you had never even uttered that word!-"_

"_When that day comes I promise you, you will get what you deserve mark my words, you won't be able to do anything once I'm done with you-"_

"_I wish Kikyou hadn't died, so you would have never been her reincarnation; would have never become such a sorry excuse for a priest!-"_

"No-please-stop!-please!-I-I-," His voice was inside her head, uttering every single one of those words. She couldn't take it she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she started to sob.

The figure walked slowly up to her.

"Do you know where InuYasha is now?"

"No," She choked out.

"Let me show you,"

Suddenly her eyes were blinded by a light, and then as soon as it appeared it disappeared, she was in a forest, and ahead of her were InuYasha…and Kikyou.

They were embracing each other as it was the same scene before when she caught them, her about to take InuYasha to hell with her.

"InuYasha…will you come with me this time?"

"Yes, Kikyou, I will."

"So, you've given up on your dream to be a full demon?"

"Yes, I don't need it as long as I will have you for eternity."

"Oh, InuYasha," She whispered and clung onto his Haori.

"Promise me, you won't ever think of that silly girl ever again."

"Who?"

"No one my dear, for it will just be the two of us, nothing can come between us now," Kikyou whispered against his chest.

'_NOOOOO!,'_ Kagome Screamed but her voice was not heard by the pair. She was mute.

"Oh, InuYasha I promise to make you happy."

He hugged her closer and buried his face in her hair.

'_No InuYasha don't go to her, please you deserve to live, not to be in hell with her!'_ She screamed once more and tried running toward them, but she kept running in place as fast as she went she was still in the same place as she started out.

'_InuYasha!'_

"InuYasha…"

Kagome knew what was coming next…,

"I love you," Kikyou whispered, as she planted a quick peck on InuYasha's lips.

Then, Kagome knew it was coming, the words he would utter that would just shatter her.

But it didn't help her any as she still felt the stabbing pain in her chest, as she choked back a sob.

"I love you too," Kikyou looked up at him and moved to kiss him again, and then they were gone.

Kagome was left in darkness, on her knees on what she guessed was ground but, could be anything.

She wanted to cry.

Of course though, she made a vow never to cry again. So, instead she silently whispered the words she wished she could tell InuYasha.

_I love you_

She held back another sob that was bursting to come out, and tried to think of a way back to her beautiful meadow, but something else popped into her head, something that was nagging at the back of her head.

_Of course_

She thought, and then said aloud.

"I know what I want…,"


	6. Knowing

**Chapter 6; Knowing**

"I know what I want…,"

She was suddenly back to her position before she went to see where InuYasha was, and the figure was towering over her, she didn't dare look up, just stared at the ground.

"Tell me," It harshly spit out.

"I want to see where InuYasha is…where he really is…"

The figure made a hiss in annoyance, "You idiot girl, didn't you see he doesn't want you he's gone," the figure put a hand around her neck and lifted her up, off the ground.

"N-n-n-o-o-," She stuttered, he was squeezing her throat, and she was starting to not breathe right.

"Haven't you heard, those words that were the truth, I saw his heart that is how he truly feels."

"I kn-know Inu-InuYasha, h-he wouldn-wouldn't be so-so cr-cruel."

"Really? Shall we hear again what his heart desires?"

"No!"

"This can all stop if you tell me what I want to hear," he squeezed harder.

"It's no-not re-re-real, it-it's a-a- night-nightmare!" he released his hold on her neck and let her drop to the ground, she started choking to try and regain her normal breathing.

"It's real Kagome, don't try and fool yourself."

Sadly, no matter how hard she tried to believe this was just a nightmare. She truly did know somehow someway it was all too real.

"No, it's not," She tried denying it some more, still never looking at his face.

"Now, tell me!"

"I-want t-t-to see where InuYasha really is!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Insolent naïve little girl!," He yelled back, and revealing his right clawed like hand, taking one finger he made a slash down her right upper arm, she looked and it wasn't bleeding, how could it when it was her dream, or nightmare, she can make things happen or not.

She could feel him move up close behind her, "This isn't over," he whispered into her ear, and then she felt a whoosh of cold as he disappeared.

Then once again she saw the light then it faded just as quickly.

This time she was at a deserted ashy field, remains of what use to be a village, all the grass and plain was burnt, like it was from a fire maybe…acid? But whatever it was, it had destroyed all the huts.

She saw InuYasha and Kirara, she tried screaming to get their attention but they couldn't hear her, but they heard another scream and ran after to where it came from, she suddenly being pushed forth to where they were going but rooted to the spot once again.

Coming up, she saw this time a girl, she was holding something and companying her was - a enormous demon that had long scaly skin, with two clawed like hands that were as big as a tree, no legs, and had a long blue-ish, green tail.

The demon was headed for the girl, it had its teeth barred out and was flexing its claws moving swiftly but slowly like a snake sneaking up on it's pray. Hurriedly InuYasha unsheathed Tetsiega all the while running toward the girl, just in time too, he had made it over to her when both claws were about to come crashing down on her, InuYasha had gone in front and had his sword up in the air with him holding it horizontally with his two hands to block the tentacle.

Kirara tried attacking the demon from the back, but it was quick and swished its large tail at Kirara resulting in her hitting her back on a tree, hard, and had transformed back into her smaller form.

'_Kirara!,'_ She screamed out to the demon cat and tried running to her but once again she couldn't move from her spot and she was mute no matter how hard she screamed they couldn't hear her.

InuYasha couldn't hold up much longer, the demon was stronger, and twice his size he needed a diversion or something, anything to help him.

'_InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!' _She screamed his name wanting to help him. Praying that something would come to help him.

But, it didn't come, slowly Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground.

"_INUYASHA!"_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome-Kagome!"

She heard her voice again, but this time she was shaking, or being shaken.

"Kagome, wake up!"

She knew that voice.

"Kagome, please wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes to see a distraught Kouga grabbing onto her shoulders and behind him wringing her hands in her dress was Ayame, a few feet back and to the left was Ginta and Hikkaku.

"Wha…?" She tried speaking but her voice was very hoarse.

"Oh thank you," He whimpered as he grabbed her into his arms and squeezed her into a bone crushing hug.

"Kouga, give her some room to breathe," Exasperated Ayame, but had a look of relief was over her face as she came to kneel next to them, a hand lightly resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"What… happened?" She managed to spit out.

"You were fine sleeping for at least a few hours, I decided since you were fine I and the rest of the clan would go hunting and searching for anything, but I left Ginta and Hakkaku to look after you, and he-," Kouga couldn't finish as he started to choke on a sob.

"You started screaming, 'no,' and 'InuYasha,' and you looked like you were in pain or something, so I left to go find Kouga-," Said Ginta.

"-then I came back as fast as I could, I tried for what seemed like a life time trying to wake you up but you wouldn't and you kept screaming about that damn mut- I mean InuYasha," He caught himself as Kagome gave him a slight glare.

"Kagome, dear what was going on? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes-no-I…," She started to lose her voice.

"Calm down, someone go get her water!" Kouga yelled, but no one moved, it was because of Kagome's next words.

"I-I saw InuYasha and oh Kouga he's in trouble! I don't know how but-oh you've got to hurry!"

"Right, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku you all split into groups and search the area as fast as you can if you don't find him by nightfall then we meet up here, if you do find him, bring him back here no matter how much he struggles." Kouga announced, immediately the three left and were on their way, but Kouga had stayed behind alone with Kagome.

"I'm going to stay with you ok; I don't want to leave you again, look at how well that turned out the first time."

"No, Kouga you have to be the one to find and save him, please for me." She stared into his blue eyes, not backing down he was going to do this for her. He looked back at her with the same persistence to let him stay but after a while he gave up and sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he promised and turned his back on her lifting up the flap.

"And Kouga…,"

He knew what was coming but wished it wasn't. He didn't turn back around to face her.

"Please, don't tell InuYasha I'm here or hint to him or anything I'm not ready to face him, not yet," She pleaded with him.

He nodded in acknowledgment, and then swiftly left the den at a run, running faster than anyone ever could. Knowing he didn't want to lie to InuYasha, that he should find the mutt and bring him to Kagome, he was the only one that could help her, he saw the marks on her neck, but didn't comment as to not create a commotion, the others hadn't noticed because of her hair and kimono covering it but he saw a slight glimpse of it.

He also, knew that he would lie to InuYasha, because Kagome was his first love and now his best friend, he couldn't go against her wishes.

No matter how much he wanted too.

Back in the den, once Kouga had left, Kagome suddenly had this pain on her right upper arm. She pulled back the sleeve of her kimono to her elbow and there staring back at her was the slash the figure had made, and it was starting to bleed.

.

* * *

.

Slowly Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground.

The demon had lifted a clawed hand, as InuYasha turned his back to the demon, huddling the girl to his chest, protecting her from the demon as it made three long scratches across InuYasha's back. It stung, it was like there was some kind of poison in his claws.

"Move, aside Half-breed this doesn't involve you," Said the demon as he was about ready to strike again.

"Run!" Yelled InuYasha, as he pointed for her to go to Kirara, "She'll be able to protect-,"

"No, I-I want to stay with you," She whispered as she looked up at InuYasha, with her big brown doe eyes staring at him pleadingly, he couldn't help but see a smaller version of Kagome.

"No-go!" He ground out through his teeth shutting his eyes, not only in pain but to not have to see those eyes, that reminded him of who he wished was here.

"I-," but whatever she was about to say was drowned out as the demon, this time smacked InuYasha so hard he had the wind knocked out of him, as he went flying into a tree, smacking his back against the trunk.

The girl was frozen to the spot, as the demon looked at her with hungry eyes.

The girl mentally told herself to move, and it wasn't until the demon was about to grab her when she quickly dodged its hand and ran as fast as she could toward Kirara, clutching the bundle to her chest.

Kirara trying as hard as she could transformed and the girl hopped up on her back, but as they were about to take to the skies, Kirara faltered and the demon was able to slash the little girl, and it was too much for Kirara she had to land back on the ground, a few feet away from the demon.

"Now, hand over the-,"

"-Huraikotsu!" Came a voice from the trees and out came a larger boomerang hitting the demon in its side.

It hadn't affected the demon at all he only laughed.

"Do you really think some simple demon-slayer weapon can slay me!"

"What are you?" Questioned Miroku as he came out of the forest, Shippou and Sango running to Kirara, and the girl.

"I am-,"The demon didn't get to finish as he was forcefully pushed backward hitting a least a few dozen trees along the way.

InuYasha had turned full demon.

He ran full force at the demon, as it started to come toward him too.

They started to battle fiercely, Sango and Miroku had tried anything and everything to try and stop it, because something like this never does end well.

"What's going on here?"

"Kouga!" Shouted Shippou as he ran to the wolf and hopped onto his shoulders.

"Well, explain later but can you get InuYasha away from the demon, and kill it, Miroku thinks it has a jewel shard."

"Yah," He replied and took off to join in and help Miroku and Sango.

Back by the girl, she couldn't believe what she was seeing the man that had helped her, had turned into what she could see a savage beast he was brutally attacking the demon, that was in turn doing the same back to him.

She was hurt, and scared, and didn't know what to do except run, run away from this madness with her brother in her arms.

Turning on her heel that's what she did.

In a matter of time she knew she had been far enough away that she stopped to catch her breathe. But had heard the crunching of leaves as someone was coming out of the bushes in front of her. Someone clad in a baboon pelt.

"Hello, little girl," he said and made towards her in a calm and friendly manner.

"G-g-g-go away!" She screamed as she slowly took a few steps back, clutching hard her little brother.

"All, I want is what belongs to me," he said and in a second, before she could blink he was towering over her.

"I-don't have anything of yours."

"The little infant would say otherwise."

"T-th-this is my little brother, you can't have him!"

"I mean you no harm, just hand me over the infant."

"No!" She yelled and made a dash to run away, but he had caught her by the collar of her kimono and dangled her in the air.

"Alright then I guess it's the hard way," he replied, and with one hand, had suffocated her till she became limp and the infant had slipped out of her hands, with his other hand he snatched he infant and threw the girl down across the small clearing.

"How is my son, my heart, has the plan been working?"

"Yes father it is, soon Ryusei should be joining us."

"Speak of the devil,"

"Naraku…,"

"Good, has the half demon been slayed? Have you weakened her yet? Any good news?"

"Not, yet but I promise I will, but she has confessed."

"Good, but we must make it soon, I am growing impatient, who knows how long the girl will be weakened by this- oh and have the girl she is of no use for me," Naraku waved his hand off as he took off into the forest, accompanied with his heart, the sounds of Ryusei chewing away at his meal could be heard echoing behind him.

.

* * *

.

He could hear voices, faint, but slowly getting louder.

"-think it was a spawn of Naraku?"

"No, it didn't seem like it would be."

"But then what do you think it wanted?"

"Wait, maybe it was that girl, first she was there and then she wasn't," said Shippou.

"What girl?" Asked Miroku, both he, Sango and Kouga gave him a skeptical look.

"But-but I swear I wasn't the only one who saw her, right?"

"Shippou maybe you should get some rest-,"

"-No, I was protecting here from the demon," InuYasha butted in, as he slowly rose to a sitting position noticing they were all gathered round a fire the sun was about to set.

"InuYasha!" yelled Shippou as he bolted next to him.

"What. Happened," He ground out as he could feel searing pain all over his back, he felt hot, and he was sweating immensely.

"You were attacked by that demon, and then turned into your full demon self, we couldn't stop you, neither could Kouga so he just kind of-," Sango let her sentence hang, as Kouga finished for her.

"I took a log and forced you into a tree, using the log to try and cut off your circulation, to make you unconscious took a bit, but finally you did and then the demon had stood silent for a while and then just took to the skies in a cloud of smoke, we tried going after him but it was useless, he was gone."

"So, we made camp here and have been waiting for you to awaken," Said Miroku as he handed InuYasha a bottle of water, which he greedily sucked it all down.

"So, do you think he was after the girl?" He questioned aloud.

"No, doubt about, from what you said about protecting her, and then he must have noticed that she wasn't there at all when I was trying to get you under control," Kouga finished and then got up from his sitting position on the ground.

"Right," InuYasha nodded as he started to watch Kouga walk away.

"Kouga…,"

He stopped not turning around to face the half demon that had called his name, knowing all too well what was coming next.

"Do you know where Kagome is?"

_Yes_

Said the voice in his head bursting to just shout it out to the mutt face, but he had made a promise.

"No," he lied and then was on his feet in a second running through the forest at the speed of light.

"That was odd," Said Sango, as she started to prepare some food for everyone.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Asked Shippou.

"No," InuYasha announced as he got up and walked a few steps to look into the forest that Kouga had went.

"He was lying, we'll see him again soon enough."

"How do you figure?" Miroku asked.

"Because, normally he would have been up my ass about where Kagome was, and why she wasn't here, he didn't once mention her name to me."


	7. Time

**Chapter 7; Time**

He was in no hurry.

No hurry at all, he figured, the mangy wolf would tell Kagome where he had been and who he had been with, and knew Kouga would tell him that she wasn't with him. But deep down she knew that it was only a matter of time before he came to Kouga's den to really make sure she wasn't there.

It was the anticipation that she was on not knowing when that day would come, and because of that he would use to his advantage. In a way he was punishing her, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to do. All he really wanted to do was rush over to Kouga's den and hug her, make sure that she was ok. But the only problem was he didn't know what he would say. So, in taking his time like he was doing now, he would be able to _hopefully_ come up with something to say to her once he saw her.

But he had nothing, and it had been three days, soon to be four, since Kouga had left them, and his den was coming up soon he could smell their stench a mile away. So, he would make up as much excuses as possible to try and delay their arrival.

To his luck there was a village coming into view.

"Hey, why don't we make up some excuse at this village to try and get some free food, I don't think I can take any more of your cooking Sango," InuYasha said over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" She yelled, "Am I?" She looked toward Miroku and Shippou who avoided her eyes.

"I agree whole heartedly with you InuYasha, ah I think I see a demon cloud above this man's home, I shall be back soon," Said Miroku as he took off ahead of them to rid the man of the so called demon.

"You know InuYasha we will be seeing Kagome soon, do you know what you're going to say to her?" Shippou asked perching himself on his shoulders.

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

.

* * *

.

Kagome looked up at the starry night sky.

In her now so called spot on the cliff.

Tomorrow would now count as one week and four days. Four days since Kouga had returned and informed her that InuYasha was ok, and that he had asked about her.

She missed him, but yet she somehow had this feeling that she shouldn't be near him.

"How are you doing?"

Kagome looked up, and was greeted by Ayame.

"Fine, just a bit dazed I've got a lot on my mind," She replied rubbing her forehead with her hands, it was just her and Ayame everyone else had left to go looking for food and scoping out further of the land, who knows when they would come back.

"I bet, what with everything that's happened and what happened with InuYasha."

"Yah."

"Have you gotten much sleep?" She asked looking up into the sky.

"Actually I have, not a lot but more than I have the past week."

"That's good, I know Kouga's been really worried, he said if you had another fit like the one a few days ago he was going to drag InuYasha here, no matter how much you begged him not to," She said looking at Kagome now.

"I wouldn't think him to do otherwise…," She looked at her hands that were folded into her lap.

"Mmm…," Was all Ayame replied as she brought her gaze back up to the stars, swinging her legs back and forth.

"It's pretty isn't it? I can see why you are always coming up here…"

"Yah, in a way it relaxes me." She absentmindedly put a locket of hair behind her ear.

"Me too."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours to Kagome, she didn't care oddly it was calming, and she was in no hurry to be anywhere else she wasn't in the slightest bit tired.

But she had to wonder now being left to her thoughts, how long was she going to stay here? Would she stay until InuYasha figured she was here and drag her away? Or would she leave on her own sometimes soon?

As she pondered these thoughts she looked over to Ayame, who began to speak;

"I've been meaning to tell you this Kagome, but I'm with child now, isn't that exciting? Although I am terrified about becoming a mom," Ayame said as she looked down into her lap.

"Oh, Ayame, I'm sure you'll be a great mom," She said and tried giving her a smile thankfully Ayame didn't see her smile because it was forced, and she wondered why she couldn't be happy for her now acquaintance.

_Am I too absorbed in my own thoughts to care about the people around me?_

She thought, she was being selfish now and couldn't feel any worse, so trying to put that thought away she moved closer to Ayame to lay her arm around her for a side hug.

"You and Kouga will be great parents," She said more sternly this time.

"I know, but sometimes I catch myself thinking, 'is this really the right time to be having a baby?' I mean we are in a war and what with Naraku running around and you here-,"

"Me?" Kagome asked as her voice had faltered when she said that one word.

"Well-I mean it's not a bad thing just we-me-," Ayame was stuttering now and Kagome could feel she felt like she was being scrutinized. But Kagome didn't soften up or even try to talk and change the subject. No, she was curious to know as to why _she_ was a problem for their baby.

"Kagome, you know that me and Kouga are here for you, and if you have any more of those dreams know we are here for you it's just Kouga is pretty upset wanting to know how you are and sometimes he hardly gets any sleep because he camps outside of your room so he can make sure you don't have a fit anymore, and well with how things are going it doesn't seem like you are ever going to be getting back to InuYasha and well-,"

"So, you want me gone is that it?" She jumped to her feet at once as she was infuriated all of a sudden she couldn't think, she just had this feeling to get away from her and all of them, she could handle being alone again.

But could she handle having the so called nightmares again?

It would only be a matter of time before she fell asleep, alone on the cold ground like the first time.

"No-no-no! Kagome we love you and we-,"

"Save it for someone who cares, I get the hint I'm leaving 'bye," She half waved as she took to climbing down the cliff as fast as she could and once her feet hit the ground she took to a run into the forest once again.

Unshed tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

.

* * *

.

The day had started all was well the gang, minus Kagome, had gotten a nice warm meal and nice accommodations the night prior.

They had promised to help out the small village with some simple tasks and then they would be on their way.

But what they hadn't expected was a little girl come stumbling in, her clothes were torn she had some bruises and cuts.

"Have you seen my sister? My brother? I need them, where are they!" She screamed frantically looking at everyone staring back at her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sango as she made toward her.

"I-I-I need my brother and sister, where are they?"

"Shh, it's ok come with me and we'll get you fixed up," Sango attempted to carry the girl but she ended up slapping Sango in the face and was punching and screaming at her.

"No! Get away from me, don't touch me! Who's to say you won't hurt me like the last man who tried to help m-m-me," She started crying and fell to her knees.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help," Sango soothed the girl.

"I just want my brother and sister…,"She gave up fighting Sango and collapsed in her arms.

"C'mon sweetie let's get you fixed up," Said an old lady that came into the scene and gestured for Sango to take the girl and follow her.

They were brought into a small quant little hut, same as Kaede's. Sango carried the girl over to a small mat as the lady and Sango both worked to taking her clothes off and assessing the damage, then started to put herbs on her cuts to help them heal without getting an infection and bandaged her up.

After this was done, the old woman had excused herself to go and clean herself up, but Sango stayed she wanted to make sure the girl was ok, she had been awake and hadn't said a word since the two had bandaged her up.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" Sango asked, looking down at the girl as she moved some stray hair out of her face, in a sisterly gesture.

"It-it's Kamiya…."

"Kamiya, that's a pretty name, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I-I there was a demon with no legs!" She shouted and was starting to freak out.

"Shh, calm down its ok the demon isn't here and it's not going to get you," Sango reassured her.

"I-I- ow," She gasped as her abdomen pained her.

"Alright, how about you get some rest and we can talk again when you are up to it ok?"

"K," Kamiya replied and laid back down on the mat, once her head had hit the pillow, she had instantly fallen asleep.

Sango, slowly made her way out of the hut and once in the sunshine she had seen that the three boys were waiting for her.

"Ready to go Sango, it's time we go," Said InuYasha turning on his heel starting to walk.

"No, we can't," She replied, as InuYasha started to get mad and turned around to face her.

"And why the hell not we have no means of staying!"

"The girl saw the demon; she might know where it came from or anything else we might want answers to."

"Then that's great were one step closer!" Shippou yelled with his hands in the air.

InuYasha snorted and then turned to jump into a nearby tree his back to the others.

Ignoring his rudeness Miroku decided to speak up.

"Great, so when do we get to speak to her?"

"Not yet, she's asleep but once she wakes up we can."

"Well in the meantime I'm going to just see if anybody has any demons that need to be purified," Miroku said with a sly grin as he avoided a slap Sango was going to give him.

"I hope she wakes up soon, I can't wait to see Kagome…," Said Shippou as he took to being on her shoulders.

"Me too Shippou, me too…"

.

* * *

.

She knew this had to be a dream. But it wasn't a nightmare. Not like the ones she's had before.

Instead she was in a room or what she thought was to be a room, but it was empty and she couldn't tell where the walls were, and the only color around was white.

She started walking, moving forward; turning left a few feet and then right searching for a wall, when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Hello Kagome."

She gasped and slowly turned around.

"KIKYOU!"

"Tis me," She replied in a calm voice.

"But I thought you were dead, for good this time, and sorry I don't mean to sound cruel in the slightest way, just I don't know, wait where am I? Have I died too? Where's Kouga and Ayame and-,"

"Calm down Kagome, and listen to me."

"Okay," She took a breath in and then let it out.

"First you are not dead and won't be for a long time,"

"Okay but where are we? And how did I get here."

"Well I have died, but I still had one thing left on earth to do, but I didn't have a body or technically a soul to float around in, so I was able to come into your dream, I don't have much time, so I need to tell you before my time is up."

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"That once I had died you were able to get your complete soul, in this you are stronger and powerful than you were before. You have a better chance now to succeed in purifying the jewel and destroying Naraku," She said nonchalantly.

"This is great I can go and tell-," But she stopped mid-sentence and cast her eyes downward.

"You aren't speaking to InuYasha," It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just got so mad and him, and I've been thinking about finding him, but what with this demon thing I think bothering me in my dreams and I-,"

"What do you mean demon thing?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing," Kagome just waved Kikyou off.

"No, Kagome tell me," She demanded making a few strides to stand in front of her.

"I-I-ok well for a couple of nights this thing has been – I don't even know how to explain it," She replied exasperated.

"Kagome you mustn't give in to whatever it is asking of you," Kikyou said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't I've tricked it one time and before I have been woken up, and it hasn't come back at all so I think I can rest easy for a while-,"

"Maybe, but my time here is up, just remember what I've told you and don't let your guard down."

"I won't."

"Good, and Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Please do look after InuYasha, and try not to take what he says to heart alright?"

"I can try too."

"Good, Farewell," And as Kikyou made a small wave with her hand she started to slowly disappear.

"I promise I won't let you down," Vowed Kagome, as she started to slowly wake up, looking up into the sky just as the sun was starting to come up.

.

* * *

.

It had been two full days before Kamiya had awoken, and was able to talk.

So, that's where the four were; InuYasha was laid back against the wall opposite of the girl, who was lying on the floor. On either side of her was Sango, in her lap was Kirara, and Miroku who had Shippou next to him.

"So what do you want to know?" Asked the Kamiya as she finished taking a drink of water.

"How about you start from the beginning," Sango replied in a soothing voice.

"Ok well, I was helping my mom to make dinner, I was outside in the forest gathering fruits for me and my mom and my friend was helping me too, she was my best friend I counted her a part of my family she was like my sister since I would never have one, dad died a while ago from defeating a demon,

"She also had a little brother that I also counted as a brother but he was only a few weeks old though but we were in the forest not too deep cause mom doesn't wanting us to get lost or worse, and we could also see the fields that the older men used to grow crops, we were happily picking,

"When all of a sudden we heard a scream and it was coming from the hut closest and that was Sakura's house my friends name that was with me and we couldn't really see what happened so, Sakura suddenly dropped her basket and ran after a few minutes she came

_I was standing there for what seemed like hours and then suddenly I wanted to see what happened so I started to bundle up the baby and tighten my hold on him as I started to slowly make my way forward to see and as I did I could smell smoke and when I came to _back with her brother and a huge gash of blood was pouring out of the side of her and then…,

_(FLASHBACK )_

_"Sakura what happened out there?"_

_"The...the...there's a de...demon and it's des...destroying the to...town here." She said as she handed me her brother._

_"But what about you, Sakura?"_

_"I' am going to get he..help, you stay, hide and protect our brother okay."_

_"No, I'll go you two stay her… alright!" _

_"I will," And with that I was gone._

_I had made my way out of the forest but stayed behind a tree, so as nothing or no one could see me._

_I watched as this demon with only arms, and a body like a snakes, bigger than anything I have seen before coming, it started thrashing and smashing everything in its path first it would sniff around, and what I presumed was that it didn't catch what it was looking for so it decided to destroy what was not what he wanted._

_As it did its deed, there was a man I could see, in a baboon pelt walking slowly behind the demon, as it had a bunch of some kind of big bees following him._

_(End Flashback)_

"Before I knew what was going on there was a demon behind me, and had grabbed me by my kimono and brought me toward the man, he asked if I had the child, and I said no, so the man said that the demon that caught me could do whatever he pleased with me, so it took me off far away from the man, my brother and sister.

"Next, thing I knew I was being thrown to the ground as this man clad in fur was battling the demon and I started running as soon as the both were distracted, and then I collapsed from exhaustion, waking up to find myself all bruised and cut and stumbling upon this village…,"

As the three were listening to the girl talk about all that had occurred all they could think about was the man wearing the baboon pelt

"You don't think it could be..." Said Sango as she looked at Miroku,

"It's him, no doubt about it…" Said InuYasha sternly as he got up, and faced the others.

"Let's go, we've over stayed our welcome here…," He said then walked out not waiting for the others to respond.

* * *

A/N; Thanks to all that have reviewed I appreciate it :)


	8. Gone

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Summary: Kagome gets mad at InuYasha and runs off, but what is to happen to Kagome? where will she go? Who can she turn to? The fight with Naraku is drawing closer; none of his children remain, except one. And could a new threat be rising? One that could really harm Kagome?**

**Chapter 8; Gone**

It was the first Village they had come across that hadn't been burned down, or the people so alive with excitement.

The gang had successfully defeated a 'demon' that was haunting the noble family that lived in the village and for payment they got to attend the ceremony that was being held and a free meal and board, not having stayed anywhere nice for a change since they had left Kamiya at the village prior.

They started to make their way up the hill they could see everyone start to make their way to a long table with a huge array of food on the table and then they saw a man at the very end start to stand up with a glass in his hand.

"Now, now please if you all would take a seat," He gestured his arm out to all the chairs lining the vast table.

"C'mon InuYasha lets sit over there," Shippou said enthusiastically and pointed over to two free seats, sitting next to each other and across from them was Sango and Miroku.

"Well if you all would raise your glasses I would like to prepare a toast, since my wife is not able to have children we are lucky enough to have been given this lovely baby boy who is to be the heir to my throne!

"To my boy," He shouted and then everyone around said his name in unison, the girl sitting next to the man had lifted up the bundle in her arms for all to see.

"Let's all celebrate by feasting in this wonderful meal," And with that he sat down in his seat the girl following as everyone started to dig in.

_CRACK!_

"What was tha-?" But the villager didn't get to finish as a demon came out of the forest to see all the wonderful prey he would be having for dinner.

InuYasha stood up in alarm and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, standing in front of the demon with the village and people behind him.

InuYasha knew this demon before he had been the one to make InuYasha become full demon, hopefully now he could get some answers.

"Miroku, Sango and Shippou help these people get to safety, I'm going to have a little chat with this demon," He smirked as he gripped his sword tighter and the demon just snarled at him, while the people frantically started to be going anywhere but near InuYasha and the demon.

"This has nothing to do with you half breed, I am here for the child," the demon roared and swung back its tail to swing full force at InuYasha and whack him out of the way, luckily InuYasha was able to bounce back fast and stood up gripping his side.

"Why do you need the child, what's he to you?"

"It would be wise, not to know, now I need the child and some food," it said as it started to go down on its belly and slither its body back and forth heading toward where the villagers had run off to.

"Huraikotsu!"

The boomerang came to around and had ended up just making a small slice in the demons back, but it was enough for it to take the time and shiver as the pain shot up the demon's spine to have him close his eyes and try to force the pain away.

In that instance InuYasha came running head long, dropping his sword on the way whilst grabbing the boomerang instead, so that he was able to land on the back of the demon near its head and had the boomerang angled on top so to keep the demon's head down on the ground using all his might to keep it at bay.

While Sango, had turned around knowing InuYasha had things now, went to catch up with the villagers.

"Now, I'm not going to ask again, why you need the child." He ground out through his teeth as the demon started to thrash about, but for some reason, the demon was not using much force as InuYasha thought he would.

The demon did in fact double in InuYasha's size and strength and could easily, fling InuYasha off, like he was some small mere animal, but it didn't and somehow he looked to be a bit smaller.

"I-I-my master needs him; he said if I get the child, then I can have all the people that I need to help me stay this way, Eating people is only the substitute it's not my solution-"

"What do you mean, what are you?"

"That is- something you will- have to figure- out on your- own half breed!" Gasped out the demon as in between words he was breathing heavily, unknown to InuYasha as to why he was doing this.

"So, tell me why the child is important, does he belong to Naraku?"

InuYasha had looked up to see that his companions and the villagers were only a speck away into the forest far enough away from the demon, but he didn't know if he would be able to make it to them before the demon did.

_He has let up maybe he is more hurt then I thought, I know I can make it…_

Thus InuYasha slowly made his way off the demon, in reaction the demon stayed put not even opening its eyes.

Then InuYasha went to pick up his now untransformed sword and started running toward the people, unknown to him that demon smirked and slowly started shrinking, as it took off following InuYasha.

Meanwhile InuYasha could sense something coming and before he could look he blindly swung his sword at the side that he knew something was going to pass him and had been able to slice in deep a part of that demon, but it kept going making its way to the wife that held the baby, snatching the baby up before anyone could comprehend what was going on as InuYasha had shouted out to them and in a blink of an eye, the demon and the baby had been gone.

.

* * *

.

She felt herself being shaken awake, but only closed her eyes tighter.

Partly because she was tired, she had once again gone two nights without sleeping and couldn't remember when or if she had fallen asleep, also, not seeing as light behind her closed eye lids meant it was night.

The other half of why she didn't open her eyes…

Was it the cloaked figure trying to wake her up?

Or was it a demon that wanted to have her awake and then watch the agony in her eyes as she has a slow painful death?

"Miss? Miss? Are you ok?"

It was a kind human's voice…?

Slowly she started to open her eyes and look up into a pair of silvery gray eyes.


	9. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Summary: Kagome gets mad at InuYasha and runs off, but what is to happen to Kagome? where will she go? Who can she turn to? The fight with Naraku is drawing closer; none of his children remain, except one. And could a new threat be rising? One that could really harm Kagome?**

**Chapter 9;Truth**

It was warm.

She had woken up, but didn't open her eyes, as she was overwhelmed with déjà vu.

She tried listening for any sounds but only hear the smallest sound of someone stirring something liquidly in a kettle.

Next she could taste and smell the delicious aroma of something appetizing.

"You might as well open your eyes, and sit up, I know you're awake," she went frigid as the voice was masculine and slightly alarming.

"Come on, I won't hurt you…j-just d-don't scream alright?" He said in stuttering a bit as he whispered, but she was able to pick it up.

"Why would I scream?" She questioned as she slowly sat up, and kept her eyes closed.

"Because, I-I'm not human," She could hear in his voice that he was a bit sullen about it, but not in the slightest was he joking.

"It's alright, I'm not afraid I'm sure if you were going to kill me you would have of by now," and slowly she opened her eyes to see the man in front of her; he had long hair like InuYasha's only it was goldenly, and he had ears atop his head, so she knew right away either he was a demon or half demon, but not knowing of what kind of demon he was. Also the most alluring thing about this mad was he was about her age, had a pretty nice build, but his eyes were the originals' thing she had ever seen before they were of silvery gray.

"It's rude to stare you know, and if it weren't for me you would have of died out there in that forest, stupid human girl…," he grumbled and made to pour the contents in the kettle into a bowel.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-I mean I-."

"Well go on spit it out already," He turned his attention to her eyeing her with skepticism.

"Thank you," She bit out trying to keep her temper and not go off on him, as she had her attention on him, refusing to look away, as he stared at her.

Soon his piercing gaze on her became too much so averted her gaze to outside of the small window, noticing it was dark out.

"So, I haven't been asleep long since you found me?" She asked as he out a bowel in her expecting hands, catching a glimpse of his hand; it was scarred and bruised, she couldn't look anywhere else, on his body because it was well covered and his face only had a small scar on his right cheek barely visible, deciding not yet to comment on it she grimaced at what she saw in the bowel.

"No, you haven't, only two hours at the most, drink up its soup, it'll help ease whatever pain or worry you have to help you sleep," He demanded, as he went to sit on the other side of the hut, across from her, noticing as she started to move the bowel away.

"It looks disgusting," She made a face at the said soup.

"Yes, well beggars can't be choosers now can they, so I suggest you just drink it, and fall asleep so you can be gone tomorrow when the sun rises," He said as he laid down on his back looking up at the ceiling not paying Kagome any mind.

Deciding she had nothing to lose she put the bowel in her hands she brought it up to her face, and then closed her eyes just as the substance started to go into her mouth, once she finished she pushed the bowel aside, and laid back down on the blankets she was given.

"How come you're helping me?"

"Because," He stated simply like that was the answer she was looking for.

"No, why did you bring me here and then assume I am going to stay here till morning, maybe I could leave right now or-,"

"Fine, leave then, have fun getting yourself killed," he lifted one arm into the air and waved her off as he said this nonchalantly.

She looked toward the door, but could only catch a glimpse of the outside as there was a blanket covering, but would move as the wind blew into the hut.

Outside was nothing but burnt grass and wood of huts all over were down, it was a disaster out and she was surprised as to why this hut was still up.

"What happened out there?"

"Demon," He replied curtly.

She looked back over to him and saw that his eyes were shut and had his arms crossed behind his head.

"So are you one or half?"

"Half."

"Oh," She looked down into her folded hands that were in her lap.

She didn't say anything else as the seconds flew by into minutes and possibly hours trying to think of something else to ask this strange man that was protecting her.

_Anything so as I won't fall asleep…_

"My names Kagome, do-well what's yours?"

"Makoto."

"What happened? Why are you talking to me in one word answers?"

"Go. To . Bed." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hmph," She fell back looking up at the ceiling.

Maybe she wouldn't have any nightmares since she was with someone, and they hadn't recently come, oh how she wished.

But Kagome knew you can't always have what you wish for.

.

* * *

.

She opened her eyes once again met with the forest she loathed.

She heard as he came out and was on her right side, she turned to look as he started walking towards her; his cloak draped over his face, and he was limping as if his leg has been hurt.

"What do you want now?" She spat at him trying to sound stronger than she felt; her hands were clenched together in fists as she tried to quite their shaking.

"I simply want to help you," he whispered to her walking around her in a circle, she using her eyes to follow his every move.

She snorted in an unfeminine way. "I-I can manage on my own thank you very much," And she crossed her arms across her chest and raised her head up high in a strong manner, but she didn't feel very strong on the inside.

He started cackling.

"I just want to be left alone."

"I can manage that, just ask me too."

"No."

"C'mon my precious little miko why not…don't you trust me?" He came to stand in front of her and caressed her cheek.

It was making her sick to her stomach.

"I don't need you to do anything for me so just-," She stopped what could she say that would make him leave her alone without it to actually leave and be in the real world?

"C'mon then, let's hear it what have you got to say?"

"Nothing, you sick thing!"

He laughed, "Oh what a marvelous little idiotic Miko we've got here!"

"Oh, because insulting me will help your case that much more," She replied sarcastically while letting out a humorous snort, feeling a bit more relaxed and less frightened.

And then he had his hands around her neck. Squeezing. Not too hard to suffocate her, but enough to get her to avert back to frightened.

He was pissed off now.

"Look at what your dog did to my leg! I can't heal it because he took all of my food away, how am I supposed to get more? Hmmm answer me MIKO!" He started to shake her as she closed her eyes and scratched at his hands on her neck.

"I-I-I don't know!"

"I want to be in the outside world…for good, but I can't unless you do as I have asked of you before," he released her, and watched as she collapsed to the ground, and he squatted down in front of her, gripping her chin in his one hand to have her look at him.

"I will be free miko…," he said sternly staring into her frightened eyes.

"You're a monster, the foulest demon I have ever seen, and you think I would ever let you come into the world, whatever that means! It's all just a dream!"

"Tut, tut, you are still in denial, I can't have that now can I?" he smirked at her and then with swift hands he tore off the sleeve of her Kimono.

"See this scar here miko? I gave that to you in a previous so called 'dream' but it's real isn't it, it started to bleed when you woke up, so there forth this may be a 'dream' but it's not one that will go away and never come back, I will always be here and choose to see you here when I see fit, you got lucky that one day when that other miko came to you,

"Thankfully I was able to get rid of her before you could tell her anything special, no matter what miko you will always fall asleep, there may be days where you don't sleep but eventually you will, and the only way to get rid of me is to let me do what you desire," his hand came up to rub her left cheek.

"Oh? And what is it I desire?"

"To be loved by the one who can only love another, I can fix that, just tell me to do so."

"And what is it exactly you would be doing?"

"To take care of that silly dog of yours."

"You mean to kill him?"

"Possibly," she didn't look at him but could feel him making a devilish smile.

"Never," She spat at his feet.

"You Bitch!" he slapped her across her face, his index finger nail scrapping her, causing a small cut to appear.

She lifted up one hand to her left cheek to touch the wound while the other stabilized her as she looked off to her right.

"This will only get worse miko, do as I say and I will leave you for good."

She couldn't look up at him only stared at the ground as tears started to form in her eyes as the realization hit her.

He would forever be here. To inflict pain on her whenever he saw fit, he would never go away unless she made the request for him to kill the one she loved that didn't feel the same about her.

What hurt the most was that if she didn't say his request he would be here with her every time she would fall asleep, and she wouldn't be able to take him, she was inexplicably alone.

The demon had hoisted her up to her feet and looked at her tear stricken face.

"Will you let me give you what you desire?" he asked, but she remained quite avoiding eye contact.

Getting annoyed with her he threw her body to the ground and turned around his back to her, as she lifted herself a bit off the ground a thought occurring to her.

"What happened to you?" He made a dry laugh and then turned around to face her.

"I use to be around long ago, but a monk had tried to exterminate me with some type of casting spell but it didn't work, you see, instead my demon body as an enormous snake was left behind to be buried by the stupid villagers of that village I wanted to destroy, assuming I was dead to them but my soul in human form still lived on, and soon I found I was able to inhabit into the humans 'dreams' I could make them do whatever I wanted! I could tell them I was a god come to give them advice,

"And they would believe it, I had something here, and soon enough I found their weakness the one thing all humans have, whether it be wanting revenge. By finding what one person wanted to do to another I could go into the others mind and slowly torture them, and then soon did I find out that what I did to them in the dream came out to be real in their lives," He stopped to look at her horrified expression.

"Why would someone be so cruel." She whispered to herself, not really a question directed toward him.

"I'm a demon, don't be so surprised it's what we want, it's in our nature to kill, you think when your doggy InuYasha is going to be some well-behaved demon when he uses the jewel to turn himself. No, I know what he wants I heard what his brain was screaming for…,"

He slowly walked toward her and knelt down to her level.

"Blood," he whispered to her, as the word floated in what little space was between them and it rang in her ears and pounded in her brain, over and over she could only think about that one word.

"No- I know he gets that way when he turns sometimes, but he isn't like that I know he'll be different I know it!" She screamed at him.

"No, he won't be."

"Yes," She whispered softly.

He shrugged his shoulders and then got up.

"Haven't you seen the look in your doggies face as he turns full demon."

"I- I've changed him, helped him on numerous occasions not to follow that instinct and to avert back."

"Yes, and just think of what would happen if he didn't…just ask your new found friend on what really happened to his village…."

She was silent for a moment not understanding what to think about his words but finally she asked;

"How are you able to come to the world as your demon self" She asked as she looked up at his towering figure.

"Funny, actually I made a deal with some man named-Naraku-," At his words her eyes widen and she couldn't hide the surprise on her face, he caught it and smirked.

"Yes, he made me a deal, said I can come back to the world using a-oh what's it called- ah jewel shard he had given me and it would help, but wasn't a permanent thing I could only come back into a smaller weaker form of my original one, to make me as big and stronger as I once was I had to eat humans, but he told me if I wanted to return fully to my body once more I had to get inside your little head Kagome and in return I had to- well I've said enough for now, besides I'm sure your eager to get back and fix those wounds of yours."

She looked at him in puzzlement sure her cheek hurt from the scratch of his nail and it would probably be bleeding, and her throat had gotten a bit better just maybe the marks would be redder, also her cheek was stingy from his slap but there was no wounds that were fatal.

"Your doggy cost me my leg, now I shall do to his precious miko unto what he did to me." He said as he started walking towards her…slowly.

"Don't forget me Miko, I will always be here until you make your little wish," He started to get in a stance that was ready to attack her.

"The names, Ryusei, by the way," And then he gave her a unnerving smile.

.

* * *

.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she bolted upright and tore off the sheets revealing a long gash from the bottom of her knee all the way down to her ankle; it had broken her skin and was slowly seeping out blood.

"What happened?" Came Makoto's voice as he neared her with supplies in his hands and started to crush up some herbs to help stop the blood flow.

"I-I-I don't know I just felt this pain and woke up and-and-,"

"Calm down or else you'll go into shock now just lie back down and I'll stop this," He assured her as he set to smearing the herbs up and down her leg, then made to getting a bandage long enough to cover it all up.

"Ok," she breathed out and then taking another breathe in, she would be fine.

It was weird how she had stumbled upon this caring half demon, he had a special soup to help her and he knew how to bandage up wounds.

"There, you should be fine, just might be a bit hard to walk around…but you should manage should you want to leave now.

She give Makoto a curious stare and then looked outside of the window the sun was shining bright and warm…well at least she got some rest.

"Thank you," She whispered and made to stand up using the wall for support, Makoto just moved back to the other side of the hut with his back towards her, stirring something inside of a bowel.

"Um- I would leave except I don't really have anywhere to be going and well can I-,"

"Fine," he said not paying her any mind as she started limping towards him, and just as she was about to touch his shoulder, he moved away.

"Why are you here all alone? Isn't your family looking for you?"

"It's none of your business, but seeing as how you seem the type to ask and ask until you get an answer…their both dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She averted her eyes to what he was mixing.

"What's that?" She questioned as she made a face at now catching a whiff of the nasty smell.

"It's to help with what pain you might feel," he said as he passed the bowel over to her and made to go outside.

"Thanks, but I'm not really feeling any and-,"

"You will soon enough." He said and left the flap of the door covering swinging in his wake.

True to her word she hadn't felt any pain at all, but not wanting to make him mad and seeing as how the first brew he made didn't kill her she decided what's the harm and drank all of the contents.

She waited for him to come back but it seemed like hours when it was only minutes but her impatience was taking over her, so she tried inch by inch making her way to the door, on her hands and knees, once she made it she used the frame to help herself up and just as she was pulling the flap back her face made contact with his chest.

"Um- I'm sorry I was just going to find you," She replied trying to take a step back with her bad leg and was about to trip when he snaked an arm around her waist and caught her.

"I just had to go out to my field to pick new herbs," he replied and helped her back inside the hut to lie against the wall while he went to the pot in the middle of the room.

"So, may I ask how come you live here? It must be lonesome and what happened to the other villagers?"

"There dead, A demon came and killed them," He was sitting across the room once more and had his elbows on his knees, while his head was lowered avoiding her eye contact.

"Oh-did- did you at least help them or were you not around?"

He snorted and lifted his head to look at her with an intense gaze.

"How about you get some rest."

She searched his face and knew everything he had said about the attack was true but there was something else that he wasn't telling her.

"Did-were you the one-,"

"-I said get some rest _now_!"

With that he stood up and fled from the room going outside, she didn't follow him just did as he requested. That's all she could do, since she had gotten her answer it was written all over his face.

The shame.

The guilt.

The sadness.

He had done it.

.

* * *

.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I just said something and she just took off she blew what I said way out of proportion and well Kouga and me have searched everywhere for her but it's hard on me since I'm with a pup and well- InuYasha!" Screamed Ayame as she watched him take off into the forest not bothering to wait up for Sango, Shippou and Miroku who were left behind with Ayame and Kouga.

_I've had enough of this I'm going to find you one way or another Kagome…before the night ends I swear to it._

He said as he was zooming past all the trees, he could faintly smell the three trying to catch up with him, but it didn't matter he was fed up with this game of hide and seek he wanted his miko back.

But he was running so fast that the rain was messing with his nose and his feet started to bleed and slowly he wasn't running as fast anymore because it too much so with a little persuasion the three had convinced InuYasha to sleep and they would get an early start tomorrow in finding their miko.

**A/N; Just wanted to thank all of those who have reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Yay Also, special thanks goes to **_**Alechaos Ogigio **_**for reading and reviewing each chapter yayyyyy! So thank you and I don't know if anybody is confused still if so then just write it in a review or PM me and I will explain. **

**And I think this is the longest chapter so far that I have written! 8 Pages !**


	10. Blood

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Summary: Kagome gets mad at InuYasha and runs off, but what is to happen to Kagome? where will she go? Who can she turn to? The fight with Naraku is drawing closer; none of his children remain, except one. And could a new threat be rising? One that could really harm Kagome?**

**Chapter****10; Blood**

The day started as normal as it could possibly be, the gang minus Kagome of course were walking at a normal pace, and had decided that they would try asking around villages to see if their miko would be anywhere.

They had come across one and it contained very few villagers, looked almost deserted there were only about fifteen or sixteen villagers that they could see but they were all woman that were out and looked like they were doing chores.

"Ah excuse me ma'am," Said Miroku as he walked up to one lady villager that had a child about three that she was holding his hand in her right while the other held a basket full of what looked like herbs.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the lady as she turned around to face them, a neutral expression on her face.

"Might I ask what is going on?" Asked Miroku as he gestured toward their entire village.

"What do you mean?" She gave Miroku a skeptical look as she did a look around and seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Well where are all the villagers? Mainly the men, there are what seem to be all woman," Asked Sango as she stepped forth.

"Well all of the men of the village and a few from the neighboring ones have been sent to go with the leader to fight this demon that has been terrorizing the villages for quite some time now...but the demon only comes at night...but thank god that a nice monk came by and offered to help us and he gave us instructions on how to find the demon and he even offered to slay this demon," Said the lady as she gave them a cheeky smile and was about to go back to picking more herbs when Sango's voice came.

"Oh, do you know when they left to find the demon? What a cute son you have."

"Thank you,...but they left about three weeks ago maybe more," She gave them a shrug as she started to bounce her baby up and down.

"So do you have any idea when they will return?" InuYasha said as he came to stand by Miroku no longer staying hidden in the background.

"No,...I have no clue you would think that they would be back but…,"She let her sentence hang as she looked off into the distance of the forest located on their right hand side.

"I see well is there anything me and my friends could do for you?" Asked Miroku as he went to grab her hand in a kind gentle gesture.

"No, but- are you a monk?" Asked the lady as she pulled her hand out of his.

"Why, yes I am."

"Oh thank god maybe you could help us now then," Said the lady as she had a gleam in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miroku.

"Please follow me back to my hut, and we could discuss this," Said the lady as she turned around and was walking up to the clearing where their where even more huts.

They had made it into the hut in which she lived in a medium sized hut it looked like Kaede's hut but was a bit larger. Then she went on to saying her name was Ami and had taken to laying her baby in a small basinet, then they all gathered round the fire in the middle of the room.

"So tell us Ami, what is going on?" Started Miroku as he watched her with curios eyes.

"Well it all started some time ago, we were like I said had a demon problem and we had no clue how to get rid of it since the demon exterminators that were a few miles away were all gone and dead.-poor people and they were so nice...

"But since we didn't know we just tried to fight the demon ourselves and it worked for a few till the demon started to actually get ahold of someone then it killed the person-and then after that night a traveling monk came and he offered to kill this demon and then he would want a free place to stay for a while,

"He would then be gone and when he went to exterminate the demon he asked for all the men from this village and the neighboring ones that also got hurt from this demon to go with him too-and so they went- now I haven't seen my husband or anyone that went with that monk for a long time," She finished as she made to passing out cups of tea for everyone.

"Hmmm...interesting...," Pondered Miroku as he just stared into his cup of tea.

"S-Sango are-are you alright?" Shippou had asked as he stuttered a bit, a bit frightened of how sad Sango looked, as he had figured out that the lady was talking about Sango's old village of demon exterminators.

"Y-yah I think so," Said Sango she lifted her head up, giving Shippou a forced smile.

"So you said before that I could help you as in how?" Asked Miroku trying not to make Sango feel anymore worse and he toke a chance to take a look at her.

"Well here's the thing every two nights a mysterious smoke would appear around a house of its choosing and take the girl that was inside and she would walk out of their house and they would walk into the forest and wouldn't be seen ever again." She said.

"How many woman villagers are missing?" Piped up InuYasha.

"Well-hmmm...about six maybe eight now."

"And you think it might be a demon that's doing this?" he asked again

"I'm certain."

.

* * *

.

"Damn when is that pervert going to show?" Questioned InuYasha as he walked around the hut for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Now, now InuYasha he will come, it has been a day and tonight makes it the second night, so he will show and when he does we will get to the bottom of this," Miroku instructed as he was sitting on the ground near the hut.

"Feh, easy for you to say," InuYasha complained as he walked around once again since Ami was sure the demon would appear to take her some time and InuYasha and Miroku had decided to take up guard while Shippou and the girls stayed inside, with Ami's baby.

"Hahahahaha," Said a voice as a smoke started to form around the hut.

"He's here...," Miroku stated as he shielded his face from the mist.

"Yah and now it will be the end of this demon," Said InuYasha as he toke Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and lunged a swing it at the mist.

"Wind scar!" he bellowed as the blow went throw the mist and made it disappear.

"Do- you- see- him -InuYasha?" Questioned Miroku as said in between coughs looking for the demon.

"N- " InuYasha started but stopped when he let out an enormous stream of laughing, all the while he dropped his sword and fell to the ground clutching his side as it pained him of his laughing so hard.

"What's so-," started Miroku as he looked at the demon and stopped when he made an exasperated sigh when he saw the demon was only ten or fifteen inches tall.

"Hey did you guys get h-?" Asked Sango as she came out to look what all the commotion was about.

"Yah what's happe-.." But Shippou also stopped as he looked at the demon and Kirara was right next to Sango bringing up the rear was Ami and in her arms was her baby.

"Are you kidding me?" Gasped Sango as she tried not to laugh.

"It's a baby dragon?" Questioned Shippou as he made to walk toward the demon but he took a fighting stance with his small hands in fists ready to punch someone should they come any closer.

"I am not," Spoke the dragon as it spread its little wings and was face to face with Sango.

"I am a superior dragon the best of my kin and last and I am known for my tricks!" he yelled as he started to try and fly up higher than Sango's head but was seeming to much for him as he started gasping for breathe

"Oh yah what tricks?" Questioned Sango as she came up closer to the dragon and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well that monk was me transformed and- and I was the demon from before, and now I got all the men away!" He roared with his arms in the air.

"Oh and why did you do that?" Questioned Miroku as he stopped his laughter, and stood up straight, straightening his robes while InuYasha still lay on the ground laughing.

"Because I told you I am the only one of my kind, with the men all gone I can have as many of the women as I want and all can bear my children!"

InuYasha snorted loudly and replied, "Yah right kid...now come and tell us where the men and woman are that you toke away from this village," he then proceeded to stand up, sheathed his sword then grabbed the dragon by its wings and held him up to his face.

"No! And stop treating me like a kid!" Said the dragon as it snapped at InuYasha's hand.

"Ow!" He screamed and had ended up dropping the dragon on the ground which he then proceeded to have a mist surround them.

"Stop this you rotten kid!"

"I am not a kid!" The dragon screamed as everybody frantically searched for the dragon.

"InuYasha do something," Yelled Shippou as it became harder to see.

"Once I find you kid I'm going to-," But he was cut off as the demon had whacked InuYasha in the head and he had went flying to the ground, not unconscious but slightly dizzy.

"I will have my wife!" roared the demon as a feminine scream was heard and slowly the mist started to dissipate.

"Ha fool you can't fool me, I am the master of tricks," Said the dragon as he was now using Sango as a shield, which he had a sword across her neck ready to slice it should any of them make a move, and he had transformed into his full demon state; he looked much like Sesshomaru what with his long white hair and tall physique, but he had no pointy ears only regular human ones and he had icy blue eyes.

"It's fatal to fight me! My name is Katsu and I will take this lovely lady instead," He gave them a sly grin and slowly started to back away into the forest, the others standing rooted to the spot; he had a sword drawn that was across Sango's neck and pulling her along with him.

"InuYasha, we have to stop him."

"I know," InuYasha replied as he sheathed his sword and took off, the other two following.

InuYasha soon caught up to them and before the demon knew what hit him, he had used his sharp claws to slash the demon on his back, and had fallen to the ground, Sango being crushed beneath him.

"Ha now let's see you now Katsu, " InuYasha said as he hoisted the demon up by the collar of his shirt and held him up off the ground. While Miroku came to help Sango to her feet.

"InuYasha let me finish him," Said Miroku as he reached into his robes and pulled out a sutra and chanted the spell and placed it on the demon's head. Soon enough the demon was no more.

"Good Job Miroku," Said Shippou as he came to perch on Miroku's shoulder looking at the place the demon once was.

"Ohh thank you all, so much!" Said the head villager as he came to give each member a few means of payment.

"Oh we were just glad that we could help," Said Sango as she gratefully took the money.

And once again they were back on the road again to retrieve their miko.

.

* * *

.

"Ok, so what can you tell me about this plant?"

Silence.

"Alright, this one?"

Silence.

"How about…?" But she didn't finish as she thought it useless.

She had been trying to talk to him all morning, while they were out in the fields picking herbs, trying to let herself in to help him and make him feel not so alone, but he wasn't giving her much.

"Can you please just hear me out?" She said from her spot sitting on the ground it was hard standing too long on her sliced up leg though it was starting to heal fast.

Nothing.

"I-I have a friend," She started a bit uneasy on where she wanted to start this and how to make him not feel so bad.

"One day, he had gotten so mad that he wasn't himself he had purple stripes on his face and his eyes were blood shot and his nails grew all he could see was the color red…because that's what he wanted was blood, you see so he had lost control of himself and had gone from half demon to full and…"

She didn't know what else to say so she looked to see he had stopped picking plants and was a bit stiff, his back towards her, then softly she heard his voice.

"And?"

"Well, and I helped him to regain himself and he didn't cause any damage because I was able to help him so he wouldn't hurt anybody and I know you would never do that-,"

"Oh yah? You think by some one little do-gooder deed in helping you that makes up for when I-I-I had-"

"Go on." She encouraged him slowly walking to place a comforting hand on his back.

"I had massacred all of them for something so trivial, they had gotten to me and in the end they had all died…don't give me any pity be glad that your friend hadn't ended your little life, because if you hadn't done what you did, he would have killed you, not caring who you were or even if he did care about you because when you're in that state all that matters is the blood you are able to get to feed the monster you really are inside." He spat out then dropped all that he had in his hand and walked back into the hut but first yelled over his shoulder to her.

"Why don't you tell me why your leg all of a sudden decided to get cut up, nothing was near, I've been telling you a lot lately how about you tell me this."

"I-I can't," She whispered but with his super hearing he caught it.

"Of course not," he replied back and went into the hut leaving her alone.

The rest of the day had gone by and Kagome hadn't said a word to him, there was nothing to say so in the end she just said good night and fell asleep welcoming the silence that was wanted.

_Blood._

_Was all she could see as she walked around the burned down village it plastered to the ground and the broken wood that was scattered around._

"_Inu-Yasha…," She whispered for some reason she had the instinct to._

"_I'm right here Kagome…," She breathed out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, she could feel his presence behind her._

"_I'm so glad I've missed you…What's happened here?"_

"_I did it Kagome, I've shed blood and I can't stop…I want more…need more…crave it…,"_

"_No, you're lying."_

"_Turn around…"_

_So she did, and slowly opened her eyes._

_And screamed, screamed until it hurt to scream._

_There before her was InuYasha as his full demon but he had such new features, his hair was longer. His ears were pointy, he had more stripes on his face, and oh the blood so much blood all over him, and then in his arms was a lifeless Kagome, her face was marred and her stomach had been split open._

"_I couldn't help myself you just looked so delicious and your scent was just amazing, I had to have it."_

_He dropped 'her' body and stepped over it and stated walking menacingly toward her. The real her._

_She was terrified, was he really going to kill her?_

_No, he wouldn't…he loves-_

_Kikyou._

_And suddenly he pounced on ready to tear her apart._

She was screaming.

And he could hear that scream.

He knew that scream, and so he took off.


	11. Glimpse

**Chapter 11; Glimpse**

They had been in the forest when InuYasha and Shippou could hear the screaming.

He knew that scream, and so he took off.

The others were following in haste.

.

* * *

.

She woke up with _HIM_ standing over her.

"Like what you saw?"

He gave her a wicked grin and all she could do was look back up at him in horror.

"That was real you know, well in a sense let's just say that InuYasha had meet up with your little wolf friend and once he found out you weren't there…oops, he had become full demon."

"No, I know it's not true," She was shaking and could only look up at the skies denying what he was telling her.

"No, it's quite true you see and unless you do something many will want him dead, but I can help I can do what you truly deep down wish to happen, I know you try so hard not think about it, but it just pops up every once in a while when you think about your wish on that jewel…,

"What if InuYasha were to be a full human…well let me make your wish come true not using the jewel shard it can happen…you won't have to worry about him killing you or anyone else." He had a small sparkle in his eye because he knew he was finally getting to her, she closed her eyes and all she could see was the blood and the vile demon that InuYasha she hated that he wanted to be like that…hated that he would never care about her but someone else…hated that no matter what she could never please him.

So, she took in a shaky breathe and out came the words.

"Make InuYasha better; Make him care about me,"

Then a huge storm had arrived and she was being pushed left, right, left, right, shaking uncontrollably she was scared and all she could do was scream.

"AHHHHHH," She felt herself being shaken and once she had calmed down a bit she opened her eyes to see Makoto there.

"Are you okay?"

She was so upset she didn't know what to do so all she did was come into his open arms and hug him and started to sob.

"No I-,"

"Kagome!" the flap of the door burst open and in came InuYasha the others right behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Who are you?" Questioned Makoto as he instinctively pulled Kagome closer to himself.

"I-I know him Makoto, oh I'm so glad you are ok!" She gasped, as she saw the others come into the hut too.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou," She went to hug Shippou.

"Kagome! I'm glad we found you, I've missed you so much."

"Me too Shippou me too."

"What the hell happened to you Kagome did he do this to you?" InuYasha gestured to her leg.

"No, it wasn't Makoto he has been so good to me, it was…," She suddenly felt sick and had to brace herself against the wall of the hut and slid down it as the others gathered around her.

"Who? Who the fuck was it Kagome!"

"Would you please refrain from yelling at me! You haven't changed at all since I've been gone."

Her head felt dizzy and had put both her hands on her head to help it stay straight.

"Why don't you just leave for now and come back in the morning, you three can stay here since she knows you all too, and Kagome needs to get some rest." Said Makoto as he gestured for InuYasha to leave.

"I'm not leaving."

"I asked nicely for you to go."

"No."

"InuYasha why don't we go for now, and Sango and Shippou can stay with her alright?" Said Miroku as helped to lead InuYasha out.

"No, I don't like that man there, he's too nice and he-he's a half demon too, and something about him isn't right.

"Yes, well nothing we can do at the moment c'mon," And the two made to leave.

"NO! InuYasha you have to stay here you-you-you can't leave it will come and-and-," Kagome was in a fit now she was hyperventilating.

"Kagome calm down, I-I won't leave then, I can stay here."

"Kagome what's wrong what will come?" Asked Sango as she knelt next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as InuYasha came to her side.

"Yes, no, I don't know I-,"

'_Kagome'_

"What?" She asked hearing her name be called out.

'_Kagome'_

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Makoto came to stand, on the other side, next to Kagome and Sango as Shippou had been the one to voice this.

'_Kagome…go outside…'_

"No, I don't want to go outside."

"Kagome, no one said for you too," Sango said softly.

'_Come to me Kagome…'_

"I have to go outside…," She said automatically and made to stand up.

"No, Kagome here take this it'll help." Said Makoto as he tried to restrain her.

'_Don't listen to them you must come outside…I'm waiting for you…'_

"I-I have to go," and with that she took off and ran into the forest paying no mind to the others following after her.

Soon she came to be in the middle of a clearing all around her there was smoke she couldn't see the trees at the end.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"I had to come," She said as InuYasha was the first to join her.

"Kagome… come here," He said and took a few steps toward her.

"Don't move Hanyou…," Said a voice close to Kagome.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I am Ryusei, and I have come strictly to do what Naraku said to do...now miko you come to me or I shall kill everyone who gets in my way."

"The hell she will, you'll have to go throw me first."

"Fine so be it," Said Ryusei, as InuYasha was blindly looking around it was hard to see with all the smoke around. So he took a guess as to where he would be and yelled out;

"WIND SCAR!" As the demon was close to him all he did was open his mouth and the whole attack got sucked in his mouth and then he closed it and started move towards them but stopped halfway and opened his mouth and the gang could see a white energy forming in his mouth and he got ready to shoot it.

"MOVE!." Yelled InuYasha as he started to grabbing Kagome and on the way he lost his footing resulting on him falling on top of her and instantly took his long sleeves to cover her up so she at least wouldn't get the blunt of the attack. The others were shielding themselves as well.

When the attack was done InuYasha started to get up and off Kagome but stopped halfway.

"InuYasha are you okay?" She looked around him to see his whole back had scratches from the attack and they were pretty deep.

"Yah I'll be fine."

"No, you won't, go back to Makoto he can help, you shouldn't fight, it'll only get worse." She said as he started to get up again and he successfully did it, and started to grip Tetsiega harder.

"Feh, I'll be fine." He said as he started to raise Tetsiega and headed straight for the demon.

"Take this you bastard," He yelled and started to shoot wind scar again, but before he got to shoot it the demon had started to have some kind of gas coming out of his mouth and before he knew it he never got to shoot his attack as his vision became blurry and started to lower Tetsiega and he slowly started to fall to the ground and he started to become unconscious. And as he lay there the demon just looked and smirked to himself.

"InuYasha…InuYasha…?InuYasha!...what did you do to him!" Yelled Kagome as she started to put her sleeve of her shirt to her face to shield her nose and mouth from inhaling in the gas that was slowly making its way over to them.

"I simply put him to sleep." Said the demon as he slowly made his way over to her and had his mouth closed so the gas wasn't coming out.

But as he approached her he stopped halfway when Miroku and Makoto made their way over to Kagome and went to stand in front.

"Tell me Ryusei, what do you want with Kagome?" Said Miroku as he gripped his staff tightly.

"I told you I only come from Naraku's orders and fill out what the miko has desired," He gave them a nasty grin and slowly the smoke started to pour out of his mouth.

"Kagome, shield yourself!" Miroku whispered to her as he let go of his staff to hold on to his right hand where the wind tunnel was and started to take off the beads and yelled; "WIND TUNNEL!" and as he was sucking in the huge amount of gas he too felt dizzy and soon before he started to feel faint he wrapped the cloth and the beads and once he did so, he too followed InuYasha and was in the state of unconsciousness on the ground.

"Miroku!" Shouted Sango as she ran toward him her mask on, Shippou staying back.

"Now come to me miko and I promise not to hurt anymore of your friends, that is except one," He said and the gas had stopped coming out.

"No, never." She said as she was slowly taking a few steps back, and next to her she could hear a faint growling noise, and before she knew it Makoto had went to attack the demon.

"Kagome are you okay?" Said Sango as she made her way to Kagome, who was still a bit frightened, and her leg was starting to throb a bit from her wound previous.

"Yah I just got dizzy," She waved Sango off but it didn't work.

"Well let's try to get you out of here." Sango said as she had put her arm on her shoulder to try to have Kagome lean on her, thankfully though Kirara had come closer in her bigger form and Sango was able to put Kagome on her back.

"You think he can defeat him?" Sango motioned towards Makoto and the demon.

Currently, Makoto was doing well he had slashed Ryusei some pretty good times, but in return Makoto had earned himself some pretty bad wounds.

"I don't know…."

"Alright, well Kirara take Kagome over by Shippou, and you three try to stay low I'll help Makoto."

She simply gave a meow and headed off.

"Now where are you going miko the fun has just started, and I am not leaving till I get what I came for!" Said the demon as he made to get Makoto out of his way by taking a clawed hand and slashed him from the top of his back all the way down to his mid-thigh. Instantly Makoto had fallen to the ground, he couldn't get back up, he was losing too much blood.

"Come here my little miko!" He taunted as he made to slither his way over to her, as Kirara instantly took to the skies and his attention was on the two, so it gave Sango, the opportunity to release Huraikotsu.

The boomerang soared and was able to graze him in the neck, not much damage had been done but as it soared it had ended up, soaring so fast and had hit Kirara making her go to her smaller form leaving Kagome to fall down to the ground, Shippou had tried to catch her, but the demon was too fast he had grabbed Kagome, and in a puff of smoke they were gone.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 12; The Calm Before The Storm**

"What shall I do with you now," Pondered Ryusei as he was pacing across the ground that was by Kagome's unconscious body and he was thinking of a plan since he had already sent message to Naraku about his dilemma to one of the poisonous insects to tell Naraku.

"Hmmm,… there you are so what did he say," Said Ryusei as he was looking at one of the poisonous insects.

"Bzzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzz." Said the insect.

"Hmmm interesting I guess so," He said after he was done talking to the insect he walked over to Kagome's form and kneeled right in front of her.

"Well I guess I'll have to take you away then won't I?" He said as he picked her up carrying her bridal style and started carrying her away in his normal form as a human, far, far away from the group of her friends

After a few hours of him carrying Kagome he was almost to the northern tribe of wolves and thought this was a good place to leave her since he knew from a few weeks of watching them from Kagome's eyes he knew InuYasha hated the wolves and wouldn't come near them.

"Alright let's just set you down here." He said as he set down a still unconscious miko on the rough hard stone ground, he bent down on his knees next to her with his face over hers.

"Alright miko you try not to run away from now, it will only get worse for you if you do," He taunted her unconscious form, and then stood up to sniff the area he could smell a small village a few feet away, he was going to get some food, and then maybe he would have a chance to meet up with his master

But what he didn't see was someone was watching him from a distance from behind a boulder, and when Masaru left that person came out and headed for Kagome.

.

* * *

.

"What happened?" Said Shippou as he started to make his way around from his hiding spot, he didn't really see all that had went down.

"Meow."

"Oh hey Kirara where is everyone else."

"Meow."

"Sango…? Miroku...? InuYasha?"

"Shippou… ?" Said Miroku as he started to wake and started to rub his head since he was getting a headache.

"Oh are you okay Miroku?" Questioned Shippou as him and Kirara made their way over to them.

"Yah I think so but could you get me Kagome's backpack."

"Sure." He said as he went to go get the backpack but stopped when he heard another moan.

"Uhh wh...what happ... Oh that bastard he is going to pay where did he go?" Questioned InuYasha as he stood up with Tetsiega in his hands ready to go, but lost his footing and his back ached from the bleeding that was starting to flow slowly.

"It seems as though he has run away," Said Miroku as he was looking through Kagome's backpack for the pill that would help with his head ache, since Kagome already explained everything to them awhile back about all the medicines and everything.

"That bastard how could I let him get away damn it!"

"Now, now InuYasha there is no need to blame yourself you couldn't do a thing after all it was some sort of sleeping gas or some kind of gas I'm not quite sure myself but that could not be helped and the good thing is it didn't harm me or the wind tunnel for that matter and everyone is still here and safe right Shippou?" Said Miroku as he started to swallow the pill then looked at the kitsune.

"Yah th-."

"Whats wrong why'd you stop," Questioned InuYasha as he started to make his way over to Shippou.

"Mi-Miroku! Inu-InuYasha!"

"Sango!" They heard her screaming and took off to a few feet away was her covered in blood nearly clothes less as she was trying to help Makoto.

"I-I don't know what to do help me." She gasped out as she tried to put more pressure on the largely made wounds.

"Oh my, what happened?" He asked as he came closer and took over, Shippou had brought over Kagome's bag and quickly he made to add some medication.

"I-I- we were alone after you both had collapsed from the smoke so Makoto tried to help and Ryusei had hurt him and-," She choked and couldn't go on as she started crying again.

"I-," Miroku stopped his work to look sympathetically at Sango.

"What? Why have you stopped? What's wrong keep working!" She shouted.

"I-Sango I can't he's lost too much blood he's already dead…" He whispered out as Sango had finally burst out and collapsed into Miroku's arms, him comforting her as he rubbed both his hands on her back not daring to ruin this one special moment by rubbing her bum.

"Inu-InuYasha…where's… K...Ka...Kag..Kagome."Stuttered Shippou as he looked around nervously and had been crying too.

"I don't see her," Shippou started to get scared.

"That bastard he took Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he threw down his sword that was untransformed.

"Now, now calm down InuYasha."

"I will not fucking calm down that bastard took her away!…after we had just fucking found her!"

"But I'm sure we will be able to find her, can't you use your nose to seek her?"

That's when InuYasha stuck his nose in the air and started to smell for Kagome's scent first he went to the left side then the right then straight then back a few and then started to go straight

"It's through here, we need to go," And he pointed through the forest.

"Ok let's give Makoto a proper burial and then we shall be off." Said Miroku as he detached himself from Sango, and both he and InuYasha went to digging a grave.

.

* * *

.

With Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara right behind him, he kept going straight through till he hit another clearing and it had a stream with rocks in it and then he started to go through the stream and he ended up right in front of a tree that was on the other side of the stream that they had just crossed.

"Well InuYasha?" Said Shippou, excitement gleaming in his eyes, as he too tried sniffing for her scent but had already caught what InuYasha was going to voice.

"This is where her scent ends." He declared unfazed.

"Well, at least we are a few feet away from where we started and I think if we keep going straight we might find something."

"That sounds good Miroku," Said Shippou, as he bounced off his shoulder and took to going back to the small hut that Kagome and Makoto had once resided in, "I'll go see if Sango is up and ready!" He shouted, as Sango, and the rest were too exhausted last night to travel once they had the ceremony.

'_He is trying so hard not to show any emotion for Kagome, but he is failing miserably and I can see he really cares for her,'_ As Miroku was pondering this he was looking at InuYasha with a curious grin on his face.

"What are you looking at monk," InuYasha spat as he squirmed a bit uncomfortable with the look the monk was giving him.

"Oh nothing, shall we head back and see if Sango has awoken." Miroku gestured for InuYasha to go first.

"You go ahead I'll be along soon," He said as he watched Miroku hesitate and then went to the hut.

"I was so close to her…," InuYasha whispered when he knew no one was around.

'_Why the fuck is this happening? I had her, she was here and now…she's gone.'_

He took his right hand and withdrew his sword.

It didn't transform, into it's larger form.

"Dammit, change!"

He swished the sword back and forth, up and down.

No such luck.

"Why won't you FUCKING change!" He screamed and braced both hands on the sword as he stared at it intently willing it to transform.

After a minute he knew it would not, so he threw it across the way and ran full speed to a tree.

He drew out his claws and kept thrashing them about at the trunk of the tree, hearing what he said to her.

_"**YOU **were the one who broke the jewel and now **YOU** are the one who is taking years just to repair the fucking thing!"_

_"Everything breaks Kagome, especially things that are as old as the Shikon No tama, are you that stupid!"_

_'No, she's not stupid! she was under pressure to do something, that she had no idea how to accomplish, she's no Kikyou.'_

"_I mean if it were Kikyou who was in your place she probably would have been able to shot the bird and get the whole jewel, knowing if she shot the jewel it would break-"_

_"I wish Kikyou hadn't died, so I would have never had the unfortunate luck of meeting you!"_

_'Kikyou'_

_'Kikyou'_

_'Kikyou'_

_'No, She isn't Kikyou, and for that I am thankful, she's Kagome...my Kagome._

After he got done slashing through half of the tree he switched to punching it with his fists.

"Why the fuck aren't you here Kagome? Sometimes you can be so blind as to see things that are right in front of you! Why can't you understand!"

He was starting to bleed, but he didn't care he only punched harder.

"I-NEED-YOU!" He said in between punches.

"FUCKING HELL!"

At that moment he realized that he would give anything in the world just to hear her voice...even if it was to 'sit' him.

"I didn't mean what I said, I just said those things to keep-to keep you at a distance, why can't you understand-I'm-not-good, with showing how I feel about- I'm NO-GOOD-FOR-YOU!" he kept punching, harder, faster.

"I-I-I lo-,"

"InuYasha...?"

He stopped and froze for a moment...Kagome?

"InuYasha are you alright?"

No, that wasn't her...

"Yah, Sango, I'm fine..." he said as he braced his arm on the tree and laid his forehead on his forearn.

"Well, I just...you hadn't come back and Miroku said you would be along soon, and it had been a bit so-,"

"How much?"

"What?" She asked moving to stand hesitantly behind him watching as his back muscles tightened and then relaxed.

"How much, did you hear," he had said partly as a question but he could guess how much she heard.

"Nothing."

Lie.

"InuYasha, it's ok we'll find her, I know this is affecting you too, to be with someone that you really care about, I know what thats like." She looked down to ground and absently kicked at a small rock.

"I don't-,"

"It's fine if you wanna lie to us, better in fact in case someone over hears, but please don't lie to yourself it'll only make it worse." She said as she came closer to him.

He knew what she was talking about, understood that she was having a hard time coping with Miroku, but it wasn't the same they had announced those feelings for each other, and had promised each other to be together once Naraku was gone...but in reality they had no other reason not to keep their true feelings for each other hidden. He, on the otherhand had to, while the only threat those two were facing was Miroku dying of his wind tunnel. InuYasha had once let his true feelings show for the woman he loved and look where that got them.

She dead, and he pinned to a tree.

"I understand Sango, but it's better this way if she doesn't know, if she thinks I hate her or if she hates me, that way she can go through the heartbreak now, and get it done with and it'll be easier...for the both of us, now rather than later, when one of us is watching the life go out of the others eyes or standing over a pile of dirt that the one is under."

"InuYasha have some faith, atleast try to-to...,"

"To do what Sango?"

"I'm sorry." That's all she could say, and put a reasurring hand on his shoulder, she didn't know what else she could do for her hanyou friend.

.

* * *

.

As she started to wake she couldn't help but feel as her muscles were sore and it was bright out.

"Where am I?"

"Oh you're finally awake...how are you Kagome?"

"Huh?" She said as she was looking around for the mysterious person who spoke, her eyes hadn't adjusted to the new light just yet.

"I said are you alright?"

"Yah, I think so just sore and…bright."

"Oh I'm so glad, I was so worried about you I didn't know what happened to you after you left and we searched all over for you but couldn't find you and you had been gone for a few days and now you've been asleep for at least two and-and-,"

"Ayame, quite smothering her, she's fine, let her have a breather will ya." Said another voice from behind her, and they came to stand next to Kagome.

"Here, some water," he pushed a small bowel into her shaky hands, in which she greedily drank.

"So where are we?"

"Back where you had first been for the past month or so, before you ran off," He gave her a light chuckle.

"Oh."

"So what brings you up here I mean I was out of the den searching for food and that's when I came across you and this man lying you down and talking to you, he was a demon I could catch that, but why were you with him?"

.

* * *

.

"So you haven't seen her?"

"Hmm, no I'm sorry I haven't."

"That's okay thank you for your time kind villager." Said Miroku as he turned around and was walking back to the others that were waiting patiently far away from the village that they had come across on their way to find Kagome and they were headed in the east.

"So have they seen her?" Asked a hopeful Shippou.

"No."

"Damn it! This is bull we are back to square one! We fucking had her and that damn demon- I- this is- Shit!," He yelled once more and went to walk ahead of the group now walking more towards the west.

"Yes but it seems as though this Ryusei has done a good job to make sure we won't be able to find her...Here you go InuYasha." Said Miroku as he tossed InuYasha the locket Kagome gave him that had him and her in it and he let Miroku use to see if the villager had seen her.

'_I'm done with everything…Kagome if you don't want to be found…well, tough shit because I am going to, and once I do you won't ever be out of my sight.'_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

"Kagome would you like some more fish?" Asked Ginta from his side next to her.

"No thank you I am pretty full," Said Kagome with a smile she was currently outside with the rest of Kouga's pack since they decided, because of Ayame, to eat lunch outside which in Kagome's opinion was a great idea. Now Kouga was being extra careful of Ayame not only because she was pregnant but also Kagome...her because he knew Ryusei was after her and he didn't want her outside much so if Ryusei came he would come and not only hurt Kagome but might come and harm Ayame and the unborn pup.

"So, as I was saying I was out their fighting and their I was getting ready to..." But Kagome had shunted out Kouga's voice, she had heard the story a million times and was just getting boring.

"Psst, Kagome," Said Ayame as she was whispering to her from her side since Kagome was diagonal from her.

"Yah." Said Kagome as she moved forward a bit.

"Let's say we sneak out of here?" Said Ayame as she gave her a smile, they had gotten along better, Ayame had apologized profusely for what she said that night and in return Kagome had too, saying Ayame had nothing to apologize for.

"But how-and no I don't think we should Kouga would get mad."

"No he won't besides I'll worry about him later if i don't get out of here I'll suffocate and I know you will too."

"But...alright lets go," Said Kagome as she stood up and headed over to the forest and Ayame tried as casually as she could make her way over to Kagome, waddling since she was now five months pregnant, which Ayame had explained that wolves can develop faster in birthing, and then when she was their they sped off into the forest. ( Kouga was not paying attention he was too busy in his conversation and was a bit far away from them he was in another group from where Kagome and Ayame where.)

.

* * *

.

"How much longer till the next village monk?" Questioned InuYasha as he looked over his shoulder at Miroku.

"Hmm about..." But he stopped mid-sentence as he felt a strong aura come forth.

"What? What is it why'd you stop?"

"I feel a strong demonic aura coming from the village that is two miles up ahead.

"Let's go!" he shouted excited that some action was what he needed right now.

"Right...Sango..."

"Yep,...Kirara." Said Sango as Kirara jumped from her shoulder into her big form, Sango and Miroku got on while Shippou had in the moment before InuYasha ran away he jumped on his shoulder.

And then they were off.

.

* * *

.

"Ayame wait up." Panted Kagome as she was struggling behind, _' Dang for a pregnant person or wolf she can run fast.'_

"Hurry it up Kagome we need to get a few feet away," Hollered Ayame over her shoulder as she just got faster.

"I'm coming," Hollered Kagome as she sped up and then just a few more minutes later see saw Ayame stop by the bank of a river.

"Hey, Ayame what's up?" Questioned Kagome as she got closer and could see Ayame wasn't moving very much and was still as could be.

"Ayame?" She questioned again as she came up to see what had her friend so rigid.

"Ryusei..."

.

* * *

.

As the gang came closer to the village they could see a few huts damaged and some villagers where outside and they were holding the place where they got hurt and then they say the rest of the villagers come out of their huts with wide eyes and then an old villager came forth in the middle of the village and announced;

"Well it seems as though the demon has fled we should all just go on about or duties and forget about it for the time being." He said and then he turned around to start walking.

"Hey old man!" Hollered InuYasha as he walked straight up to the old man.

"What is it you want?" he questioned as he eyed InuYasha suspiciously.

"Now, now we are mere travelers," Said Miroku as he stepped in between InuYasha and the man.

"Ah, I see but what are you doing here, Do ye have business here?"

"No, not really but we were wondering if we could speak with the elder of the village?"

"Ah, that is me."

"Oh well we were wondering if you could tell us what had happened here."

"What are ye first?" Questioned the man as he gave each of them a once over, not quite buying whether they were good or bad.

"Well I'm a demon slayer," Said Sango as the man's eyes fell on her.

"Yes, and I am a monk...and this is our friendly kitsune Shippou,...and our other friend you might know is InuYasha he is a half demon."

"Hmm, well strange bunch ye are, well follow me to my hut and we can discuss this." Said the man as he turned his back and walked off up a hill to a medium sized hut.

.

* * *

.

"Ryusei…?" Said Kagome as she stepped a little closer, but Ayame grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Kagome is this demon that was...after you…? Or was the one who…?" But she couldn't finish because she was too scared to even think of what he was going to do he was just standing there a few feet away, across the other side of the river bank and he was looking at them with his eyes narrowed, trying to make out what he could barely see, they were hidden quite well but his ears could hear their conversation,

"Yes, he's the one who took me away from InuYasha and the others," Said Kagome, as she stepped out to face him.

He gave a low chuckle and then straightened himself, "I see you remember me quite well little miko."

She snorted, "how could I forget your evil face!" She spat.

"Now, now miko," He taunted, while moving a bit closer to the edge of the bank.

"What do you want Ryusei?"

"Getting straight to the point I see, don't you ever want to just sit and talk, like old times…?" Said Ryusei as he strolled along to a boulder and sat atop it, he was in his demon form but then had changed to his human one, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"Hm, fine then I guess I am running low on time maybe we should re schedule the talk then, but of course I am real now, I can't come into your dreams anymore, do you miss me, you silly little girl."

"Kagome…?" Ayame was scared and had grabbed onto Kagome's arm.

"Not one bit."

"Well, then let's get to it, you think you could leave un-harmed did you..? I think not, I shall have you back miko, even though this is too easy," He gave a wicked grin then pushed himself off the boulder and started towards her.

**A/N;** Well, I don't know about this chapter I think I like it but I don't what do you guys think? And thank you for all that have reviewed I feel bad for ending it on a cliffe but it is longer this time! and all that had reviewed wanted me to update again so here it is! and I will update tomorrow! so have something to look forward too!


	13. Meeting

**Chapter 13; Meeting**

He was coming for her.

She couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

She was helpless, no weapons.

He pulled out a blade that looked like InuYasha's when it was not transformed, But when he came she ducked and it just grazed her right cheek, then as he swung back around he stopped and he could hear and smell that wolves were coming fast and that there were a bunch of them.

"So sorry miko, I guess we will have to cut this short," Said Ryusei as he came straight at Ayame, coming so close to her but at the last second moving to the side as a fake attack, in which she had fainted from the excitement.

"Ayame!" Screamed Kagome as she looked over at her and was about to come after her when she felt this immense pain in her side and she looked over to see Ryusei standing there with his sword up in the air with blood just flowing down the sword.

Was it Ayame's or hers…?

"Never, and I mean never turn your back when you are in a fight miko you will surely lose," He said as he sheathed his rusty and, bloody sword.

"We will meet again," He said as he saluted her and then ran off into the forest, and then Kagome could barely register what was going on next as she heard yelling behind her and then she felt so dizzy from so much blood loss that she fainted right there on the spot.

.

* * *

.

"So tell us what happened?" Asked Miroku as he took a sip of his tea that the generously old man had given him.

"Well life here was going normal as always…but then something strange happened, a dark cloud had suddenly erupted over the village and we thought it was nothing but then a whole swarm of demons began coming overhead but none of them flew down which was odd then as the last one-well we thought was the last went over...but then a huge snake like demon came down on to our village and started to go after all the people and wrecking some of the huts and then suddenly left of into the sky for no apparent reason and that's when you all showed up," He said.

"You...don't think?" Said Sango as she looked at the others, a questioning look on her face.

"It sounds like him...," Said Miroku as he too looked at everyone else.

"But how could he be...and are we sure it's..." Started Shippou.

"Naraku's demons and Ryusei…," Said InuYasha with venom pouring out of his mouth as he said the word that all was known to hate.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Ryusei it seems as though you haven't done what has been asked of you," Said Naraku as he was sitting in an abandoned hut against the wall holding the almost full Shikon No Tama.

"No I have not Naraku...I couldn't the wolf tribe was coming and there were too many," Said Ryusei as he was standing there in the doorway looking in to where Naraku was and could only see half of him since it was pretty dark in there.

"I see well that is still no excuse."

"I know my master, I'm sorry." He took a bow and hung his head.

"You will retrieve the miko soon, no excuses and no apologies are wanted, get out."

"Yes sir." Just as he was about to turn around Naraku called him once again,

"Don't disappoint me Ryusei, Show the little miko just how awful InuYasha can be when turned to his full potential."

.

* * *

.

"Damn it's been two months and not one fucking villager has seen Kagome, she couldn't have of just vanished." Said InuYasha as he was walking along the path with Sango and Miroku behind and Shippou on his shoulders and they had made camp last night and had just woken not too long ago since InuYasha had woken them up early to try and get a head start hoping to find one trace of Kagome.

Since their visit in that one village they have been, well InuYasha, has been more cautious and very eager to find her since they found traces of Naraku who knows where he could be and InuYasha was certain he didn't have Kagome.

"Well we know she couldn't and I highly doubt she is with Naraku so I say we start to head off in the west to see if maybe Sesshomaru has seen her maybe she is with them and is playing with Rin, waiting for you." Said Miroku, not really thinking about what he said.

"Feh I would rather pass, besides that's a stupid idea Sesshomaru doesn't stay in one place for long, and I highly doubt he would keep Kagome around he's not the type to care, surprised he's had Rin as long as he has," He said muttering that last part under his breath.

"Why don't we visit Kouga again maybe he's seen her!" Shouted Shippou moving to be on InuYasha's shoulder.

"I'll pass on that suggestion," Said InuYasha as he tossed the kitsune off his shoulder behind him.

"Why?" Asked Sango, "Maybe he has seen her again we weren't too far from their den, maybe Kagome escaped and went to him."

"No, Kagome wouldn't dare go to that wolf."

"That's what you said the first time and where was she, with KOUGA!" Shouted Shippou, "I think some ones jealous."

"Why you little runt! I am not why would I be jealous of that scrappy wolf." He said as he bonked Shippou on the head.

"Oww, that hurt!"

"Ha serves yah right."

"InuYasha stop it I'm sure he didn't mean too right Shippou?"

"No, I did he should stop being jealous he said himself he loves Kikyou not Kagome so he shouldn't worry about Kagome and worry about himself and Kikyou and if I didn't know better I would say that he loves Kagome because it is so obvious when another man comes around he gets so protective and for what! You said you don't love her but when it's obvious she loves you and all you care about is Kikyou."

"Shippou..." growled InuYasha through clenched teeth as he had his back to the three and his hands bawled up in fists on his side

"What it's true isn't it Sango, Miroku?"

"No Shippou if you were paying attention you would know that InuYasha has moved on and is no longer with Kikyou since she has died and is finally in peace."

"Yes I agree with Sango too," Said Miroku coming to pat the kitsune on the back.

"Oh."

"So Shippou you should apologize to InuYasha," Said Sango as she looked at the him he still in the same form as before not once when they talked did he loosen up.

"Okay…" Said Shippou as he jumped up on InuYasha's shoulder to look at him but his face was covered up in his bangs.

"InuYasha I'm sorry."

"Feh, whatever let's get a move on, we wasted too much time," Said InuYasha as he loosened his hands and picked up his head and turned around walking back the way they came.

"Wait where are we going?" Asked Shippou still on his shoulder as he did a double take looking from InuYasha to the others that were following suit.

"Where do you think…to see one mangy wolf."

.

* * *

.

"Well InuYasha do you pick up her scent?" Questioned Shippou.

"Well you can use your nose to puhhh-brat," Said InuYasha as he tried to stick his nose in the air and to act like he didn't almost say that word.

'_That was close since when have I ever thought of calling Shippou a pup he wouldn't be though even though Kagome does treat him like her own son and he acts like she's his real mom but still he would be a kitsune not a pup and...and...I don't know...Ahhh this is confusing I can't think about this I have to worry about Kagome and finding her and...Then...what...,' _Thought InuYasha as he tried to shake off the thought.

"Well InuYasha anything?" Asked Miroku.

"No but I do smell Kouga but his scent is faint it's like he picked up the rest of his pack that he formed a while ago and just moved and I smell no scent of Kagome, I can't what with all this wolf stench, and the scent is way too faint to pick up which way he went."

"Well I think we should settle here for the night and start off fresh in the morning don't you think?" Questioned Miroku as he made his way over to a tree to lay down with his back to the bark and his feet stretched out in front of him and his staff next to him.

"Yah, that would be good," Said InuYasha as he took a spot on a tree to lie down for the night.

"Ahh, I'm glad my feet are killing me," Said Sango as she laid down with Kirara, already in her huge form, down on Kirara with her Huraikotsu laying against a tree and the little kitsune curled up next to her, the gang was too tired to cook themselves anything to eat for dinner so they instead fell asleep for the night.

.

* * *

.

All was sunny and bright as the gang was walking along in the forest since they had already woken when the sun had risen all thanks to InuYasha and then they had some fish for breakfast and then they were off. The gang was making their way along to the next village since InuYasha could pick up the scent of people nearby down at the lower part of the mountains...when they heard a twig snap behind them and they all turned to look back behind themselves.

"Is it a demon?" Asked Shippou from his spot on InuYasha's shoulders.

"Yah it smells like a fo-no lynx." Said InuYasha

'_hmm this scent of a lynx smells so familiar I think...I know...this scent...wait it's-_'

"INUYASHA!" Yelled the little lynx.

"Hey Bunza." (A/N; you guys remember bunza right he was in the episode called totosai's rigid training.)

"Hey junior I thought I would never see you again."

"Again InuYasha do you know this lynx?" Questioned Miroku as he came closer to get a better look.

"Yah I ran into him when I was at Totosai's when I was trying to find out how to break the barrier...But I haven't seen you since. And what are you doing out here?"

"Well I don't know my father said we were moving our tribe since there was a new barrier and even stronger and there was this one demon named Ryusei and he said that if we didn't leave these grounds he would kill us all and my father and some of the tribe agreed to team up and kill the guy one day when he came out of the barrier but he had a human girl in his arms with strange looking clothing."

"InuYasha that sounds like..." Said Sango as she let her sentence hang, the others could fill in the blank.

"Yah... but what happened next Bunza."

"Well my father and the tribe tried to fight him and trying not to hurt the girl but Ryusei ended up killing half our tribe and he injured my father so much that I was so worried that he would die but he surprisingly made it and he hurried me and the rest of tribe and are now heading to the east."

"Right but do you know where he went with the girl?" Questioned InuYasha.

"Hmm I think he went South…Why did you know her?" Questioned Bunza.

"Yah she's my adopted mother and we are trying to find her," Said Shippou as he jumped on InuYasha's shoulders to face the lynx.

"Oh hey...InuYasha is that your friend you were talking about?"

"Yah that's Shippou."

"Oh cool my names Bunza if you haven't heard." He said as he puffed out his chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bunza I'm Miroku and that's Sango."

"Oh so your all trying to find that lady."

"Yah," Said InuYasha.

"BUNZA!" Yelled someone from the forest.

"Oh that's my dad I got to go but I hope you find her, like I said I saw him headed south." Said Bunza as he waved goodbye and then left to go into the forest to find his father.

"Well let's go."

"Wait where are we going InuYasha?" Asked Shippou which he was currently on his shoulder.

"Feh isn't it obvious were headed south."

"Right...to find mommy."

'_Since when did the runt decided to call Kagome mommy?'_

"Yah," Said InuYasha, hesitantly as he took off at a run.

"Kirara," Said Sango as she transformed and she and Miroku got on and were off into the distance following InuYasha in the pursuit to find Kagome.

.

* * *

.

'_InuYasha where are you? _

'_it's been so long, I can't help but think the worst of you, and Shippou, Sango, Miroku I hope you guys aren't…'_

Thought Kagome as she was sitting on the ledge of a cliff that the den was on and she was looking up at the clouds and the sun since it was around lunch time. It had been two days since the incident of Kagome fainting and Kouga and the rest of the wolves had decided to relocate somewhere in the south for safety since Ayame hadn't gotten bigger now, and they didn't want any trouble.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yah I think so I just needed some time alone." Said Kagome as she looked up to see it was Kouga since she didn't quite know, he had given her his jewel shards a day ago, something for her to keep safe, as he could not anymore.

"Oh...I'm sorry I wish I could have of found him but-" But Kouga was cut off.

"No, no it's okay." She said as she started to stand up to face Kouga.

"I just wish InuYasha could have of known where I am now, we were so close to each other." She said in a whisper.

"Kagome...I." He said as he grabbed her and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I wish I could have done something to help but I promise I will kill Naraku and avenge the mut-oooh InuYasha's death," Said Kouga as he caught himself on that as he remembered the last time he had said that and got hit upside the head and he looked down to see if she noticed but caught the scent of tears coming.

"Oh Kouga...I ...I don't know what do anymore." She said as she gave into the embrace and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay you'll see I promise to do whatever it takes to kill Naraku...even if it means for me to die."

"NOOOO! Kouga you Idiot." She said as she pushed herself away from him to look him straight in the eye.

"Why...why would you kill yourself for me just so you can avenge, InuYasha, if he is dead but, the very person you have despised for the last I don't know how long but you have a mate and a baby on the way that'll need you wh-why would you?" She said as she came back into Kouga to his embrace as she started a new round of tears on his shoulders.

"Because Kagome I...I still care about you even though I do have a mate and pup you are my friend and I want you to rely on me for anything because I still do care and it kills me to see that InuYasha had gotten you, but I thought now he wouldn't hurt you, now he is and I can't stand to see you like this," He said as he kissed the top of her head and started to rub his one hand up and down her back trying to sooth her and then the other hand to brush her hair.

"Kouga I-I-I want to thank you so much you mean so much to me...I-I can't th-thank you..en-enough." She said in-between sobs.

But Kouga didn't have a chance to respond as something came out of the bushes' and yelled.

"KOUGA YOU STUPID WOLF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

.

* * *

.

As InuYasha and the gang were coming close to the mountains InuYasha could now smell Kagome's scent and he was too excited to know where she was.

But he was overwhelmed that she was alive and so close to him he didn't notice all he was thinking about was having her back in his arms.

"InuYasha can we stop we haven't stopped for a while and I'm hungry," Said Shippou from atop InuYasha's shoulder.

"No can't you smell?"

"Smell what?"

"Smell…right now Shippou," InuYasha tried to hide the mirth in his eyes, and the smile that was threatening to show on his face, as he watched Shippou sniffed the air.

"Kagome's close!" The kitsune bounced off his shoulder and took to a run in the direction that her scent was the strongest.

And as they came into the forest InuYasha could also smell Kouga's scent close and he wasn't too happy to smell Kouga was there and knew this wasn't going to be good and as he came close to the end of the forest he took Shippou and threw him back and immediately he was caught by Miroku.

"Hey InuYasha what was that for?" Questioned Shippou but he wasn't answered as InuYasha ran ahead and as he came to the end he could see Kouga hugging Kagome, and he was rubbing her back up and down and his hands were way too close to her, and something formed in his gut some reaction to pull Kouga off of her and rip him to shreds, something that made him bare his teeth and emit a low growl.

"KOUGA YOU STUPID WOLF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"InuYasha…?" Questioned Kagome as she lifted her head off Kouga's shoulder to see it was in fact was InuYasha although she couldn't really see since her eyes were all blurry from crying.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome, as she ran to him, but was stopped, as he put a hand in front of him to stop her, she came short of him by a few feet, and the happiness started to slowly slip away from her face as she searched his. The others that had followed InuYasha stayed back a bit, knowing something was about to start.

"Ka-Kagome…I-," But he couldn't say anything to her; he didn't know what was coming over him, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder as he saw that she was okay and alive, but also had this other feeling that he couldn't quite place, as it came when he saw Kouga and Kagome hugging looking to comfy. In which, gave him mind to become angry at that prospect.

"Wh-what's wrong InuYasha?"

"I've- we've been looking fucking everywhere for you, and here you are all safe and happy with Kouga, why haven't you tried to find us? Don't you care about us? Let me guess he's finally convinced you to be his mate? So you could care less about us."

"No Inu-,"

"You mutt how could you accuse Kago-" But he was cut off as Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to silence him and he looked over to see her face was hidden beneath her bangs and he could smell the tears coming.

"InuYasha…" She started to say in a low tone.

"What, what do you have to say for yourself Kagome."

"INUYASHA YOU IDIOT," She said she lifted her head up to face him and he could clearly see she was crying.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!"

"CONCLUSIONS? IT'S NOT A CONCLUSION IF I CAN CLEARLY SEE WHAT IS GOING ON!" He yelled back.

"You know I thought that time we've spent away from each was for the best, but you haven't changed one bit, why have you come back? Why are you here?"

"Because…I-I-I've m-,"

"What's going on here?" Came Ayame's voice as she came to stand next to Kouga, InuYasha was relieved in a way, he didn't have to say what he was initially going to, he couldn't, not in front of everybody, and he realized he needed a distraction, something to go off on until he could have time to himself to re think this and talk to Kagome. That's when something caught his eye and being too curious for his own good InuYasha had to voice his opinion.

"Why are you so fat?"

That's all he said before he was hit…hard…on the head and had passed out.

A/N; Well quick update again thanks to all that have reviewed!

Hope this was a good one, I don't know looking back I kinda feel weary about it like I should add something or do something else, but I keep thinking and have come up short :(


	14. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**A/N; So I wouldn't normally do this but a song to listen to would be **_**love will tear us apart**_**, not sure who by but look it up on youtube, and type it in as that song from the soundtrack of The Time Travelers Wife because it is more softer and slower than by Joy Division which is fast, and I thought it kinda flowed with this chapter since when I wrote this I was listening to it, hope you guys think so too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14; Love Will Tear Us Apart**

"Ugh, my head hurts," He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy."

"Kagome…?"

"No,"

"What the fuck…?" he was a bit baffled as he could clearly see now, and saw that he was lying on his red Haori, and he was on top of a cliff, as he looked over he could see the grassy bottom, and off to the side was a river, that led off the cliff, as a waterfall; not too noisy but soft enough to calm a person.

"Where are we?" He asked as he took a hand to rub the side of his face and looked at Miroku, Shippou he could see was by the river.

"Well, after Kouga had attacked you he kept at you until Sango, Kagome and I could restrain him, and by then you were unconscious, so Kagome decided to help Ayame take Kouga inside their den, below here-," he gestured to over the cliff and to inside of the waterfall, InuYasha looked down again and saw some wolf men lingering about.

"-So, then Kouga was screaming saying he didn't want to see your face, yah, yah, yah and then well we brought you up here, and Shippou and I have been helping you to recover…a bit," he cringed a bit as he saw InuYasha had about a nice lump on the side of his head, and some bruises.

"Yah, it took forever to get Kouga to calm down and allow you to even be up here, he wanted us to take you farther away, but Kagome wouldn't have it, even though she is still made at you," Said Shippou as he came forth and handed InuYasha some water.

He nodded in thanks and drank it all in two gulps.

"So, why the hell did that mangy wolf _hit_ me!"

"You called Ayame fat, so Kouga got pissed and he just knocked you out, which you deserved a good hit on the head," Said Shippou nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders, which earned him a bump on the head.

"She was _pregnant_, not fat InuYasha haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before." Said Miroku closing his eyes as he let out a breath of air.

Silence.

"You've-InuYasha!" Screamed Miroku as he took his silence into an answer.

_He hasn't!_

"Keh, well now I have so, it doesn't matter, besides why did that flea bag have to hit me it was true she was pretty big." He looked off the side away from the two's eyes.

"InuYasha it's not- it's very unkind to call a pregnant girl fat, they get very testy in the months that they are pregnant, best to watch what you say around them, well it won't matter much since I highly doubt Kouga will ever let you speak two words to Ayame."

He just snorted in reply

"Well, InuYasha if you'll excuse me I'll be heading down," Replied Miroku as he came to stand up, towering over the sitting InuYasha.

"What? Where are you going to?"

"To get some food, and congratulate Ayame and Kouga, of course." He gave him a smile and headed to the edge of the cliff.

"Shippou, you coming?"

"Wait! What am I supposed to do I'm Hungry!" He shouted out as Shippou had looked between the two men and had decided not to stay with InuYasha he was getting grumpy.

"Coming."

"Not my problem, you should have been nicer to the lady." He grinned and ducked as InuYasha started to throw small pebbles at him.

"You stupid letcher! Get back here!"

But he was meet with no answer, as Miroku and Shippou had left already.

He was alone again, and all he could do was watch as the sun started to set, his stomach grumbling.

He had thought on more than once to go down there and grab some food, but he was outnumbered a handful of wolves, and just him. Knowing Kagome she was still mad and would probably not even make an attempt to help him.

So, all he could do was sit there and sulk. His back to the way the two had left.

_Crunch_

His ear perked up; as he heard some rubble falling from behind him, the same spot Miroku and Shippou had left.

"Go away you stupid monk, I don't want to talk to you…or you Sango," He called out keeping his eyes shut and not turning around.

"Good thing I'm neither."

"Kagome…," He replied in a soft whisper as he relaxed a bit and opened his eyes but didn't turn around.

"Yah, it's me, thought you might be hungry." She said as she came to sit crossed legged next to him and sat a plate down in front of him.

Boar.

Not something he was too thrilled to be eating.

Good thing he wasn't hungry anymore as the excitement of having her near him filled up his empty stomach.

"I'm fine he replied and moved the plate aside."

"Hmm," She hummed and looked up at the sky.

"What?" He questioned as he looked at her from his peripheral vision.

"Oh, nothing just thought I would never see the day when InuYasha would pass on food, you always eat." She said in a casual tone, as if she was saying it was sunny out.

"Well, I'm just not that hungry…"

Silence.

"I-Kagome, I want to-"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She cut him off looking up toward the sky, not really wanting to hear what he has to say just yet.

"What is?"

"The stars."

"Not really I see them almost every day what's so special about them."

"Well in my era, you don't get to see as much of them since all the streets and people's lights are on."

"So tell them to turn the lights off."

"It's not that simple." She said as she came to sit next to him lying on her back as he was still sitting up.

"Oh."

Silence.

'_Well, guess it's better to get it over with now…'_ She thought as she took a deep breath and started what would be _the_ conversation.

"Back before Kouga knocked you out I asked you a question, answer it." She declared sternly.

"Which one?"

"Why have you been looking for me, why didn't you just go look for Naraku and the jewel shards and just forget about me…why?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me InuYasha, why is it so hard to trust me, and to tell me that you-you've-well-I've missed you…haven't you…missed me I mean," She the last part in a whisper as she hung her head and closed her eyes shut trying not to cry.

"Kagome… I've missed you like hell, and I-we need you, Kikyou is gone and she can't help; besides I don't think she could even if she was here."

"You know," She said absently picking up a flower that was growing in between the rocks, "She talked to me in a dream, said she had to go and that she was giving me back the rest of my soul."

"Really?"

"Yah, but InuYasha, I'm not going to lie what you said to me really hurt, and is it so hard to tell me how you really feel? It's okay to care about some people that you find close…heck it's even great if you can care about someone…in a way that…you-well" She didn't know what to do now or say so she had to stutter on saying random words, without actually getting to the point.

He didn't know how to reply so he started with trying to tell her the truth.

"Kagome-I was worried about you- I mean a demon could have easily gotten you, and you could have of died or it could have done horrible things to you-,"

"You've no idea," She whispered very softly thinking back to when Ryusei was terrorizing her in her dreams.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on."

"Well, why wouldn't you think I cared about you? I mean I know you care about me, we each do things for each other and it's a thing that we have, so why doubt?"

"I don't know it just doesn't seem like you cared about me sometimes because I always thought you only kept me around was to look for the jewel shards and you always had Kikyou I thought you wouldn't care less about me."

"Kagome I never said that, you are my best friend and I will always care about you and I hope you will stay by my side forever."

"Oh InuYasha I-" But right then it started to drizzle rain.

"Can we go somewhere, it's starting to rain?"

"No, I mean well I can but you really can't Kouga will murder you if you get too close, I will have to talk to him now."

"Ok, how about this," He said as he took off his big red Haori and covered both of them in it, the rain not touching them at all. As they fell into a comfortable silence sitting together looking out into the night.

"Kagome…" He said breaking the silence

"Hmm…?"

"I've missed you."

"Me too, Kagome, me too," He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so she was closer to him, and he laid his head atop of hers.

"I will always be here, and your friend till the end."

"Thanks Kagome that means a lot to me."

"It's okay; I am always here for you InuYasha,"

'_Even though, I wish I could be more to you…'_

"Yah me too,"

And she smiled for the first time in a long while, she was happy and content in these moments, she wished there could be more like this.

"InuYasha…?"

"Hmm," He hummed letting her know he was still there and was listening.

"I-InuYasha there's something I've wanted to tell you, this time apart it's made me realize that-" and she made to shift around to face moving out of his arms, as the Haori ended up covering his face, "-I don't ever want to be away from you and that I-I-," But he interrupted her, as he lifted it up and grabbed her swiftly into a hug.

"Please don't ever leave me." He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, he couldn't-wouldn't let her say those words to him. Because if she did then that would mean the end, He would be too caught up in her to realize the danger around them and it will be just like the past.

"I can't- I _need_ you to promise me that the next time we fight- or if we do fight you won't runaway like that…_ever."_ He murmured as rubbed his forehead back and forth against hers, the Haori once again hovering over their heads.

"I won't, I promise."

And she truly did, she didn't want to ruin this moment, she wanted to keep this as something she could always think about, even if the war with Naraku did not work out and she could never see InuYasha she would always have this moment.

And even though she desperately wanted to tell InuYasha that she cared for him in a way that Kikyou did and that she loved him, she couldn't tell him.

She looked into his eyes and understood his silent plea not to tell him what she desired too.

For him it just wasn't time yet.

Not yet.

Till then she was happy to be in his arms, and that's how she found herself in the morning.

.

* * *

.

"Oh thank you so much, for your services monk, and since you got rid of the evil among our village we will provide each of you- your own room to stay in for as long as you wish!"

"Why thank you kind villager," Said Miroku as he bowed to the villager.

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed as he watched the old man turn on his heel, and they followed.

"Alright, if you would follow me I will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Said Miroku, as they came to a small place with an open area, and small mats for each person.

"Alright well I shall take my leave and is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well…," Kagome trailed off as she came forth to the man, and gave him an innocent look, "Would you by any chance have a hot springs nearby?"

"Oh, Oh yes! It's just that way a ways and it's hidden really well by the forest, so look good,"

"Thank you so much," Said Sango as she came up next to Kagome, as she had given her a gleeful smile.

"You're welcome," The man gave them a grin and then proceeded to leave.

The two girls, also counting Shippou and Kirara headed to the door to enjoy a nice bath.

"Oi! And just where do you think you two are going to go. Hope you don't think you are going to go without me," InuYasha said as he started to follow them.

"InuYasha! I would like some time to talk to Sango, besides we are only going to be a few feet away, and we've got Shippou and Kirara.

"Yah, Shippou will surely protect you from a demon twice your size, you two aren't even bringing any weapons with!"

"Hey, I can handle whatever comes' InuYasha I'm not so little!" Shippou yelled at InuYasha as he jumped up to whack InuYasha on the head.

"Why you little runt-,"

"InuYasha, leave him alone!" Said Kagome as she buried Shippou in her arms so as InuYasha couldn't get to him.

"Come on InuYasha, let's- here you go Sango,- leave them be besides I think I saw a celebration happening a few huts away, let's see what they are celebrating, and maybe find some pretty ladies," Miroku had handed Sango her boomerang, in order for the girls' to have some type of protection, and then Sango had reciprocated by whacking him on the head for his last comment.

"You Letcher!"

"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango had said in unison.

"Mir-o-ku…? Miro-ku…,MIROKU!" Said a voice off to the side of them, and the gang turned around to face said person.

"Yes I believe that is my name," Miroku said cautiously as he rubbed the bump on the side of his head.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you again! They told me to give up but I never did," Said the girl of about nineteen as she came running to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah-um-not to be rude and this kills me to do but-," the monk tried to pry the girl off of him, well not completely just enough to where he could see her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miroku I...I am just so happy you came back to me I was afraid you would never come back," Said the girl

"Ah what are you talking about?"

"Oh Miroku don't you remember me…?"She asked, hopeful eyes looking into his curious ones.

"Well...I've seen so many pretty women while I was traveling, your name and memory of the past that I had met you must have of… slipped." He said casually as he tried not to hurt her feelings, yet trying not to seem as if he didn't remember her…even though he did.

"Oh I see," She said as she was standing in front of him and bowed her head low to look at the floor so here hair was covering her face.

"Miroku what is this all about?" Said Kagome as she was standing next to him, whispering into his ear.

"I have no clue of ever meeting this woman...I've met so many some just slip my mind." He said with nervous laugh, he took a quick glance at Sango, and she didn't look angry…not yet.

"Well you better find out Miroku," She said back as she too looked at Sango and had a look of sympathy for her best friend.

He cleared his throat loudly, to which the girl shot her head up to look at him.

"Well please lady why don't you tell me your name and that of our past...won't you?"

"Alright," She said as she stood up and came to stand in front of Miroku taking his hands in hers.

"My-My name is Naomi."

"Oh that's pretty, means Pleasant one and above all, beauty is that right?" Questioned Kagome as she moved from next to Miroku over to Sango, which she was listening intently after all this was her supposed, husband-to-be, he had proposed to her…declared that he liked her.

"Yes that's right but anyways I was about fourteen when this all started I was very ill I thought I was going to die but that all changed when a man in blue robes named Miroku right here, He came and gave my parents this very rare tea that could cure anything, he said to drink it at least twice a day and in exchange he would have a room to stay and a meal and as the days went by, it had been about three weeks and that day I was feeling so much better and I was just so happy and well…

"He- he told me he loved me, and to prove his love he bedded me, and said he would be back to be with me once this horrible demon was gone!"

There was a thump and sob that could be heard, as Miroku soundlessly, mouth agape, watched the back of his companion, running into the forest.

* * *

**A/N;** Thanks for those who have reviewed hope this was a good one!


End file.
